Revving Up the Next Generation
by ninja writer 17
Summary: Yusei and Akiza have settled down after the defeat of Illiaster. Now, they face a new challenge. Raising a new generation of duelists. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Revving Up the Next Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5'ds or any of its characters. Just my OC's.

Chapter 1: The next generation begins

"AAAAGGGHHH! Yusei!" Cried Akiza Fudo.

Yusei continued to comfort his wife, "I know it hurts, but you can do this." He said. He had married Akiza two years after the defeat of the Dark Signers and Goodwin, and now Akiza was in the process of giving birth to twins.

The doctor looked to Akiza, "Ok, start pushing now!" Akiza continued to scream as she pushed (A/N: I don't know a thing about child birth, so I'm going off of what I've read in other fanfics with a birthing scene.), and after several minutes, the two signers could hear the sounds of a newborn baby crying, "It's a girl." The doctor told them before taking him to be cleaned.

The nurse prepared again, "No time to rest, the next baby needs to come out now!"

Akiza whined, "Already?!" She asked.

Yusei gripped her hand, "It's ok, I'm right here. You can do this." He told her.

Akiza made a weak smile before nodding. Akiza spent the next three minutes pushing the baby out, screaming all the while (A/N: Again, I don't know squat about this, so forgive any errors in this scene.) until the two could once again hear the sounds of a newborn's cry.

It wasn't long before the nurse brought in their first baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, "Here's your daughter." The nurse said happily as she handed the child to Akiza.

Akiza looked at the child with love in her eyes, "Our daughter…she's our daughter Yusei." She whispered, her voice slightly lost.

Yusei nodded, smiling down at his child, the baby briefly opened her eyes to reveal eyes as blue as her father. Akiza smiled, "Kira…she's beautiful." She said, "Here Yusei, it's time you held her already." Akiza carefully handed her over to Yusei. Kira squirmed a bit during transition, but soon relaxed once she was safely in Yusei's arms.

Soon after, the nurse returned with their second baby wrapped in a blue blanket, "Here's your son." The nurse said as she handed her to Akiza.

Akiza gazed down at the baby boy, "Hi their baby." She whispered.

Yusei used a free hand to cradle the baby boy's head, "Welcome to the family Jason." He whispered as well, hoping not to wake the sleeping Kira in his arms. Jason opened his eyes to reveal his mother's gold eyes.

Akiza smiled, "I hope these two get along with each other."

Yusei smirked, "I just hope they get along with Benjamin." He told her, making Akiza let out a quiet laugh.

Jack realized his feelings for Carly shortly after the first WRGP, and just a little over two months ago, she had given birth to hers and Jack's son, Benjamin Atlas.

Akiza glanced at the door to her room, "Speaking of which, you'd better let everyone in so they can meet the twins." Yusei nodded and knocked on the door, signaling everyone to come on in. Not long later, Jack, Crow, Carly holding Benjamin, Bruno, Leo and Luna walked in.

Luna quickly approached the new parents, "Let me see them!" She said in a hushed tone. Before entering, Carly reminded her that the twins would be most likely to be asleep so she should be quiet.

Yusei smiled as he showed Kira to her and the others, "This is Kira, and that's Jason over here." He said, gesturing to Akiza.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Luna said as she gently tapped his cheek a couple of times. Sadly, this didn't have the desired effect, because Jason then began to start crying.

Luna jerked her hand back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Yusei raised a hand to her, "It's fine." He said as he traded babies with Akiza.

"Yeah," the woman nodded, "we know you wouldn't do anything on purpose. It's fine." Luna smiled.

"Wow she's even tinier than her brother." Leo mentioned.

After a few moments, everyone but Jack, Crow, and Bruno went over to Akiza.

Each of the guys patted him on the back, "Congrats on becoming a father Yusei." Bruno told him.

Yusei smiled, "Thanks Bruno." He said as he continued to rock the sleeping Kira in his arms.

Crow glanced over to Jason, who was looking at all the people, "I tell ya, Jason's definitely going to be a turbo duelist one day." He said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, a real chip off the old block." He added.

Yusei chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe, but that's for him to decide when he's old enough."

Back with Akiza, Carly smiled, "Both Jason and Kira are so precious." She said.

Akiza nodded and smiled over at Jason, who had been holding one of Yusei's fingers for some time now, "I'm really glad. Yusei never said it out loud, but I knew he wanted to have a son." She then had a small face of worry, _"I just hope they turn out ok."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Powers Revealed

It's been four years since the twins were born. In that time, it was revealed that Kira inherited her mother's hair style, but it was black like her father's.

Jason's hair was mainly black as well, but there are some red streaks in it as well. The doctors say it must be some kind of genetic mutation of some sort, and assured them that their son was in no danger from it.

Despite their young age, they were absolutely obsessed with everything Duel Monsters. Every day they would sit in front of the TV and watch Yusei Turbo Duel. And when they weren't watching their dad duel, they'd be dressed up as duel monsters and play 'duel spirits' which is a game they made up after Luna told them about the duel spirit world. Kira would dress up as Splendid Rose, and Jason would be Kaibaman.

Akiza was in the middle of preparing lunch when she heard Jason's laughter get louder, "Mommy! Come here! Come see!" Kira called out.

Akiza smiled as she wiped her hands on a towel, "I'm coming." She called back. When Akiza walked into the kids' room, she gasped.

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" Kira said excitedly. She was currently making Jason levitate two inches off the ground.

Akiza took a deep breath, "K-Kira…put your brother down please." She said calmly, trying not to freak out like her father did when he learned about her powers.

Kira smiled, "Ok Mommy." She said as she lowered her hands and Jason landed with a thump.

He lifted himself up with a laugh, "That was so cool!" He said happily, "Can I go again?"

Akiza started to sweat, "Um…maybe later dear, right now it's time for lunch." She said. The twins ran into the kitchen excitedly. Akiza sighed, "Why…why did this have to happen?"

A few hours later, Jason and Kira were watching a Dark Bunny and Snipe Hunter cartoon on TV (A/N: Basically, Bugs and Fudd from Looney Tunes) when they heard the door open, "I'm back!" Yusei called.

The twins instantly forgot their cartoon and rushed to their father, "Daddy!" They both exclaimed as he picked them both up, "Hey there you two. Did you see my duel today?" He asked.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, you really revved it up Dad." He said with a small laugh.

Yusei chuckled, "Glad you liked it." He looked around to try and see his wife to no avail, "Where's your mother?" He inquired.

"She's in your room." Kira answered, "I heard her say something about wanting to talk to you when you get home."

Yusei hummed for a moment before letting the two down, "Alright, you two go back to playing, I'll be right back." He told them as he went to go check on Akiza.

Yusei knocked on the door before opening the door, "Hey Akiza." He said with his usual smile.

Akiza looked up from her lap, "Yusei…you're home early." She noted.

Yusei nodded, "I managed to get out ahead of time, is everything alright?" He asked.

Akiza looked away, "Kira lifted Jason today…she was…" She couldn't say it. After her experience, she just couldn't.

Fortunately, Yusei knew her well enough to know what she was going to say, "She has psychic powers." He finished.

Akiza leaned into his chest and began to cry lightly, "It's terrible! Now she has the same curse as me!" She said.

Yusei rubbed her back comfortingly, "I've said this before Akiza, it's not a curse. We're gonna help her and support her. Do you have one of those power restrictors for her?" Akiza thought for a moment.

After the Dark Signers war, Akiza grabbed all the equipment from Arcadia she could carry and started up a little support group for psychics. She had become what the Arcadia movement should have been. She helped teach them how to control their powers and give them restrictors for while they're still learning.

Akiza nodded, "If I search through the garage, I'm sure I can find one."

Yusei smiled, "Alright, you take your time finding one. I'll watch the kids." He told her, making her smile.

"Thank you honey." She said before giving him a quick kiss. As he walked out the door, Akiza called out, "No rides on your duel runner!" She reminded him. Yusei snapped his fingers before walking out the door. Akiza chuckled at her husband's antics, "Yep. At least one of them is going to be a turbo duelist. No doubt about it."

A half hour later, the kids were facing each other at the coffee table, playing Duel Monsters, their dad being the ref, "My turn first!" Kira said as she drew her first card. "I summon Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts!"

Jason then drew a card, "I summon Chow Len the Prophet who attacks your Pumprincess."

Kira made a pout, "Phooey." She said, but put the monster in the graveyard anyways.

This went on for a short while. Both children making amateur plays that were to be expected by their age. Their game was full of rule breaking plays that Yusei would correct them on.

After a while, Kira was the only one with monsters on the field, "Now my Gemini Elf attacks you directly. I win!" She said excitedly.

Jason puffed out his cheeks in annoyance for a minute before smiling, "Good job Kira." The two siblings hugged it out.

After dinner, Kira went into the kitchen to help her mother with the dishes. Every night the twins would take turns helping Akiza with KP, and tonight it was Kira's turn.

Once Kira entered, Akiza knelt down to face her, "Kira, I want you to keep this on at all times, do you understand?" She asked as she put a bracelet on her right wrist. Kira looked at it curiously as her mother explained about psychic powers, "They're going to get stronger, and you need to wear this until you are able to control it freely, otherwise you may wind up hurting someone."

Akiza saw the fear grow in Kira's eyes. She felt terrible that her daughter felt this way. She pulled Kira into a motherly hug, "Don't worry sweetie, your father and I will help you learn to control your powers. Everything's going to be fine." She said as the final words echoed through her own mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation

It's been seven years now since the twins were born, and they were now attending elementary school. In terms of grades they were both doing wonderfully, but they both would tell you instantly that their favorite part of the day was duel period.

Almost none of the students had duel disks of their own, but the school provides duel disks for the students to use in duel training, and recess.

At this moment, Kira is dueling against a known school bully. He had overheard her talking to her friends about how amazing her cards are. She stood shakily, only her Swallowtail Butterspy on the field and a mere 300 life points.

The bully smirked, "This'll finish you off. I equip my Vorse Raider with the Legendary Sword! Now he's going to destroy your stupid butterfly!" The Vorse Raider swung the sword at the Butterspy, shattering it into sparks. Kira flew backwards as her Life Points were reduced to 0.

Kira fell to her back, her cards flying out of her disk. The bully walked over and grabbed the Twilight Rose Knight, "I'll take this, so you don't forget who's in charge around here." He said before walking away.

Kira noticed the card and instantly started to try and stop him, "No please! My Mom gave me that card! Take any other card in my deck, just not that one! Please!"

The bully ignored her pleas and through her back to the ground, "Shut up! I won, so I get your card!"

Then Jason kicked him from behind, "If that's true, then you won't mind dueling me for it." He declared.

Kira smiled, "Brother!" She said happily, her hope feeling restored.

"Winner gets to keep my sisters card and do with it what we want."

The bully smirked, "You got a deal."

Jason: 8000

Bully: 8000

Jason drew a card from his hand, "I'll go first!" He said as he held his Elemental HERO Clayman.

He was in his 'superheroes are the best' phase, so his mother got him an elemental HERO deck for Christmas last year.

"I set one monster in defense mode. Then I place three cards face down. Your move." He declared.

The bully smirked as he drew his card, "You think I'm gonna fall for a bluff like that?" He asked, "First, I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode (ATK: 1400)! Then I activate Giant Trunade!" Then, a large and powerful blast of wind blew all of Jason's face down trap cards off the field, "My Giant Trunade spell card blows all spell and trap cards back to your hand. Hope you weren't planning on using them! Next I'll place two cards face down." He then pointed towards Jason's face down monster card, "And now Winguard! Attack and destroy!"

Jason grinned, "You attacked my Elemental HERO Clayman (DEF: 2000)! And his defense points will make sure I don't lose anything. Can't say the same for your life points though." Clayman struck Little-Winguard with a back fist before returning to his defense mode stance.

Bully: 7400

Jason drew a card, "And now it's my turn!" He yelled, "I summon Elemental HERO Ocean (ATK: 1500)!"

The bully scoffed, "Bad move. Go Bottomless Trap Hole!" Just as Ocean was about to land, the floor below him just disappeared as he fell to his doom, "This trap card removed your useless monster from play! And I gotta say, your dueling is even worse than your sisters!" He said.

Jason began to get really angry before Kira put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to that dork. It's what he does to win. Just do what Mom told us to. Act like they can't speak."

Jason smiled at Kira, "Thanks sis." He said before turning his attention back to the bully, "Since you got rid of my monster, I'll play three cards face down again, and end my turn."

The bully laughed, "Hiding now? Well it won't save you for long! I draw!" He declared dramatically, "I summon the Swordsman of Landstar! (ATK: 500) Make your move already!"

Jason drew his next card, "I summon Elemental HERO Prisma (ATK: 1700)! Now attack that Swordsman of Landstar with Prism shot!" Prisma focused a blue energy blast from his right hand and shot it towards Landstar, causing an explosion upon impact.

Bully: 6200

The bully groaned, "That was just dumb luck! I Set a monster in defense mode and switch Winguard to defense as well! (DEF: 1800)"

Jason grinned as he drew, "Who's hiding now? I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart! (ATK: 1500) Now Prisma! Attack his face down monster! Go Prism shot!" Prisma fired his energy blast again at the face down Battle Warrior, destroying it, "Your move."

The bully drew his card and groaned, "I'll just play this in defense."

Jason drew, "Then that means, I go again!" He looked at the card he drew with a big grin, "Now it's time to rev it up! I summon Elemental HERO Heat! (ATK: 2400)"

The bully gasped, "How can he be that strong?!" He asked.

Jason grinned, "That's his special ability. He gains 200 attack points for every Elemental HERO on my field, and I've got four. That totals up to an extra 1200 points!"

Kira cheered, "Alright! Rev it up Jason!" She called out.

Jason grinned, "Heat! Attack Little-Winguard!" Heat focused a bright flame in his fists as he shot them at Winguard, destroying him, "Now Prisma! Attack his face down monster!" Prisma used Prism shot to destroy Copycat. "Now Wildheart! Attack him directly!" Wildheart unsheathed his giant sword and, with a mighty battle cry, swung at the bully, tossing him to the floor.

Bully: 4700

The screamed, "That's it twerp! You're mine!" He screamed as he drew another card, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800)! Now destroy his HERO Prisma!" Gearfried charged at Prisma and prepared to strike.

"Nice try!" Jason said as his right-hand face down card flipped over, "Go Mirror Force! Now I block your attack, and all your monsters get destroyed!" A silhouette of Gearfried jumped from the trap card and took out Gearfried, along with itself.

Jason drew another card, "Time to really Rev it up! I summon Elemental HERO Voltic (ATK: 1000)! And don't forget, now that there's another Elemental HERO on the field, Heat gets another 200 attack points (Heat ATK: 2600)! Now Voltic! Attack him directly with volt fist!" Voltic energized a large amount of electricity in his hands as he charged and struck the bully across the fist.

Bully: 3700

"Now Wildheart! Prisma! Heat! Take him down and win back my sister's card!" The three Elemental HEROes attacked him at once, sending flying a few feet back.

Bully: 0

The bully got up with a scream, "Forget this! Come on guys." He said grumpy as he walked away.

Jason reached out to them, "Hey! What about the card? We had a deal!"

The bully grinned evilly and waved said card around, "Deals off."

Jason growled as he began to glow a bright red, "I won't let you! Prisma!" Needing no further instruction, Prisma caught up to the bully and grabbed his hand and took the card before tossing the bully back to the ground. The duel monster then walked over to Kira, knelt down, and handed her the card back with a friendly smile.

Kira simply looked at the monster, completely baffled. She slowly took the card, "Uh…Thank you." Prisma nodded before jumping back to his original position.

The bully was enraged, "That's it! Get them!" He and his crew of punks attacked the twins. Jason fought them off as best he could until it was just the bully he dueled, who had just thrown Jason to the ground. He laid unconscious.

Julie- Jason and Kira's best friend from school- rushed back onto the scene as she disappeared before to get help. She had brought the assistant principal, who broke the bully away from the injured Jason, "That's more than enough out of you!" He said. He looked to Jason, who was being held protectively by Kira, "Take him to the nurse while I take this delinquent to the principal's office."

Kira nodded and looked to Julie, "Can you help me?" She asked.

Julie nodded, "Yeah, I'll grab his legs."

When they got him to the nurse bed, Jason slowly opened his eyes to see Kira and Julie looking at him with concern, "What…what happened?" he asked.

"You were knocked out by that bully." Kira told him.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Julie added.

"So, we carried you to the nurse's office." Kira finished.

"You're heavy!" Julie added again.

The nurse walked in with a smile, "Oh good you're awake. Now you weren't injured badly, but since you took a few good blows to the head, I'm going to call your mother and have her come pick you up." She said before walking off again.

Julie reluctantly got up, "Well I gotta go back to class. Hope you get better soon Jason." She said before walking back to the classroom.

Kira looked down, "I'm sorry Bro…It's my fault."

Jason shook his head lightly, "It's ok. What are brothers for, right?" Kira smiled as she and him just talked.

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Dome. Yusei was waiting for his cue to appear on stage on his runner for his turbo duel when his runner was receiving a call from Akiza.

He answered the call, "Akiza, my duel is about to start, what's the-."

" _Jason got beat up at school and he's in the nurse's office!"_ She interrupted.

He quickly revved his engine, "I'll meet you there." He said before leaving the Kaiba Dome instantly.

Back at the school. Jason went wide eyed, "Seriously? Prisma was real?" He asked.

Kira nodded, "Yep. Looks like you're a psychic duelist now. Seems pretty cool if you ask me." She told him.

Jason tilted his head, "Really?" He asked.

Kira smiled, "Yeah! I can just move stuff, but you can make duel monsters real! That's the coolest!"

Before they could talk about it any further, Yusei and Akiza stormed in and Akiza embraced Jason, "Oh thank goodness you're ok." She then pushed him back just enough to look at him, "What in the world happened?" She said, now angry.

Kira started to pull on Akiza's arm, "Mom wait! He only got hurt because he was protecting me!" She said, gaining the attention of both signers.

Kira quickly got her parents up to speed on the situation they had been put in, leaving out the part when Jason used psychic powers. Akiza looked back at Jason, "I'm proud of you for sticking up for your sister, but you shouldn't be doing anything crazy." She told him.

Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's save the lectures for after we get him home so he can rest."

Akiza nodded, "You're right, Yusei."

She was about to pick up Jason, but he shook her grip off, "Mom, I'm not a baby. I can walk." Which he did.

For three steps.

He then began to falter when Kira grabbed him. "Just let Mom carry you, ya goof." She told him. Having given in, he allowed Akiza to take him into her arms.

When they returned home, Yusei put him in his bed and Akiza brought some ice packs and placed one on his forehead and another on his stomach. Akiza eyed her son, "How ya feeling, Jason?" She asked.

Jason groaned, "Did you get the license plate on that…bulldozer?" He asked.

The head signer scoffed lightly, "If you can make jokes, then you're well on your way to recovery." Yusei told him. Just then, Yusei's phone went off. He got up and left the room to answer.

Jason looked over to Akiza, "Mom, I'm sorry for getting into that fight."

Akiza smiled warmly at her son, "It's ok Jason, you were looking out for your sister." She then sat up straight, "That said, getting into fights is still wrong, and you need to be punished. So, no Dueling for two weeks."

Jason looked down, "Yes Mom…"

Akiza rubbed his shoulder, "Now get some rest sweetie." Jason made a small smile as relaxed and fell straight to sleep.

Akiza walked out to look for Yusei, who just walked back into view, "Lazar isn't happy that I never showed up for my match, so I gotta get back to the Kaiba Dome before he blows a gasket." He told her.

A few weeks after the first WRGP, Lazar had been named Director General. While there was a lot of speculation, he proved to be a legit and trustworthy director.

Akiza nodded, "Alright, I'll set it to record so the twins can watch it after their homework is done."

Two hours later, and Akiza was standing beside her car, waiting for Kira to come out of the school building. Soon enough, she found her running towards her, with Julie as well.

The two children arrived in front of Akiza, Kira looked up at her mother, "How's Jason doing?" She asked.

Julie eyed the woman with great concern, "He's going to be ok, right?"

Akiza smiled and placed a hand on each girl's shoulder, "Girls, relax. Jason is just fine. He's in a bit of pain right now, but he's going to be alright." She told them, reassuring the children.

Both made sighs of relief when they suddenly heard Julie's mother calling for her. Julie smiled, "I gotta go, tell Jason that I hope he gets well soon."

Kira made an evil smirk, "Ok, do you want me to give him a big kiss for you too?" She said making kissy faces.

Julie had a small schoolgirl crush on Jason, but he was too absorbed in dueling to notice it. She had to make Kira promise not to say anything to him about it.

Julie's face lit up with a blush, "T-that's not funny Kira!" She said in embarrassment.

Akiza watched the two children with a giggle, "Alright, alright. Break it up you two. Julie, you go on ahead to your mother. And don't worry, I'll give him the message without the big kiss." She said, sending a playful glare to her daughter, who just flashed a goofy grin in response. Julie thanked Akiza before running off.

Akiza laughed slightly as she opened the car door, "Come on, we need to get home." She said. Kira nodded and stepped into the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revealing the Secret

A few short minutes later, and the two had returned home. As soon as they walked in, Kira rushed into Jason's room, followed shortly by Akiza. They found him sitting upright in his bed, with cards strewn about. Yusei was sitting by the bed, talking to him.

Akiza eyed her husband, "Yusei! I told you he's not allowed to duel!" She reminded him.

Yusei looked to her with a smile, "I know, but I needed to update my deck a little bit, and decided to take the opportunity to teach Jason a few tricks to building his own deck one day." He explained. Akiza calmed down instantly when she realized she had misjudged the situation. Closer examination revealed that the cards on the bed did actually belong to her husband, not her son.

Jason picked up Shield Wing and Scrap Iron Scarecrow, "Hey Dad, have you ever tried using these two together?" He asked, "Using them together would allow you to block, like, four attacks per turn, right?"

Yusei took a closer look at the cards Jason had shown him and nodded, "That's a powerful defense combo, nice call, son." He said, making Jason grin.

Kira hurried over to Yusei's side and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "Daddy, can you teach me some new combos too?" She asked.

Yusei smiled and patted his daughter on her head, "Sure thing, Kira. Just let me finish my deck here, then we can have a practice duel."

Kira's smile grew bigger, "Can we duel in here?" She wondered.

Akiza tilted her head, "Are you sure, dear? There's more room in the backyard." She pointed out.

Kira looked to her mother and nodded, "Yeah, but Jason can't leave his bed yet. And just because he's not allowed to duel, doesn't mean he's not allowed to watch a duel, right?" The two parents smiled at how their daughter had considered her brother like that.

Yusei nodded with a smile, "Ok, but if it's gonna be in here, then no duel disks. We'll use the lower half of Jason's bed as the board." He looked over to Jason, "That ok with you?" He asked. Jason nodded.

Kira smiled as she stood up, "I'll go grab my cards!" She said as she hurried off.

As Kira rushed out of the room, Akiza went over to Jason and placed her hand on his head, "You feeling any better, sweetheart?" She asked.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it still hurts, but only a super tiny bit." He told her.

Akiza smiled back, "Glad to hear it. You know, Julie was really worried about you. She wanted me to tell you that she hopes you get better soon."

Hearing this made Jason's smile grow, even though she sometimes acted weird around him, he really enjoyed hanging out with her.

Kira then hurried back into the room, with her deck of cards in her hands, "I'm ready Daddy!"

As they dueled, it was more than apparent to Akiza that, if Yusei felt so inclined, he could easily beat her. However, he deliberately held back against her in ways like 'forgetting' to use Speed Warrior's special ability, or 'accidentally' summoning Sonic Chick in Attack Mode instead of Defense Mode. In the end, Yusei let Kira win the duel, as he always did with both of his kids.

Kira cheered, "Yay! I beat Daddy! Now I'm the champion!" She declared, causing her parents to chuckle.

Jason scoffed, "Ha! Not before you beat me, sis!" He said.

Kira glared at her brother, "Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" She said in a confident manner.

Yusei chuckled again, these two were just fascinating. During, or before a duel against each other, they would hurl insults and names that they'd never use. But once the match was over, they'd go right back to normal, as if nothing bad had been said about them.

Akiza put a hand on Kira's shoulder, "I'm afraid the championship match is on hold until Jason's allowed to duel again. And besides, you've both got homework to complete."

The two now sat alone on Jason's bed, quietly doing their homework when Jason looked over to Kira, "So did you tell them about Elemental HERO Prisma yet?" He whispered.

Kira shook her head, "No, have you?"

Jason shook his head as well, "I don't know what to do about this." He said, slightly afraid.

Kira smiled at her twin brother, "You should tell Mom. She has the same kind of psychic powers you do. She can teach you how to control them. Think about how cool it would be to have Elemental HERO Wingman fly us to and from school every day!" She said, getting excited just by thinking about it.

Jason thought about it, "Did Julie see me use Prisma?" He asked.

Kira was curious about his question as she shook her head, "No. She left to get a teacher just after the bully tried to leave with my card, even though you beat him. She missed it by like two seconds."

Jason made a sigh of relief, "Ok, well let's try and keep it that way for now. I don't want her to be scared of me." He told his sister.

Kira thought he was being ridiculous, but decided to go along with it. They are his powers after all. "Ok, bro, but you really do need to tell Mom and Daddy."

Jason nodded, "Ok, let's get this stuff finished first though." Kira nodded and they resumed their homework.

An hour later and the kids were finished with their homework. They walked into the living room to find their parents talking about something they didn't hear.

Akiza took one look at her son and became worried, "Jason, why are you out of bed?" She asked.

Jason lowered his head slightly, "I'm sorry Mom, I promise I'll go right back, but first I need to explain something." He told them.

Yusei leaned forward in his seat, "What do you mean?" He wondered.

Jason took a deep breath, "Kira told you I pushed the bully over and took the card from him... That's not exactly what happened." He said.

Kira then grabbed Yusei's Duel Disk, which was sitting on the coffee table and gave it to Jason, "He just needs it for a sec." She told her parents as she handed Jason his Prisma card.

Jason closed his eyes and concentrated on all the things he felt when he did it the first time, "I summon Elemental HERO Prisma." He said as the monster appeared in the living room.

Akiza started to sweat, "Sweetie, how could he have done it? He's just a hologram." She asked nervously.

Jason pointed at the coffee table, "Prisma, lift up that table, please." Prisma nodded and did as instructed and lifted the table with ease, shocking both of his parents. Jason then looked to Prisma, "Thank you, you can put it down now, gently." He instructed. Prisma did so before Jason removed the card from the duel disk and took the disk off.

Akiza was on the verge of tears, "First Kira... and now you too Jason..." She said, making both kids feel disheartened before she continued, "Forgive me..." She sobbed, "If I didn't have these psychic powers...then you wouldn't have to experience the things I did... I'm so sorry..."

Before she could say or do anything else, Kira and Jason wrapped their mother up in a hug, "Don't say that Mom!" Kira said, "We think our powers are really, really cool!"

Akiza made a small gasp of surprise, "R-Really? Both of you think this?" She asked.

Jason nodded, "Totally! In fact, could you teach me how to use my powers? Pretty please?" He asked.

Akiza had more tears pouring down her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. She nodded before pulling them both back into a hug, "I love you both so much!" She said.

The twins smiled as they held their mother tight, "We love you too!" They both said.

(A/N: Hey it's me again! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Unfortunately, there is some bad news. I don't know how, but my computer deleted the original copy of my story, and with it went more than half of the next chapter. I'm working on restoring it, but I can't guarantee a speedy job, so chapter five may come a bit late. I appreciate your patience now, as I always have.

Jason & Kira: Review Please!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birthday Duels Part 1

(A/N: Thanks for your patience! It's finally here and I have the headache to prove it! I'd like to thank Maiden Fan [he's not on here, so don't bother looking around for him] for helping me coordinate the duel in this chapter. Without further ado, Begin!)

It's been two months since Jason discovered his psychic powers and things have been going rather smoothly for the Fudo family.

Akiza had gotten Jason an arm band power restrictor for him to wear when they're not practicing. She was absolutely astounded at how fast he was progressing. She knew he still has a long way to go before he can master his powers, but she couldn't be happier that her son is a proud psychic duelist.

Kira has been improving with her psychic powers as well. She is capable of lifting just about everything in the house with her powers, which Akiza finds invaluable when she's trying to vacuum. Recently, Kira has been trying to make her levitate herself. She hasn't made much progress, but that hasn't stopped her from trying.

Right now, it's breakfast time and the Fudo family is all sitting together, the twins eating cereal, Yusei sipping his coffee, and Akiza eating a piece of toast.

Kira would, occasionally, look at her parents out of the corner of her eyes, _"Why haven't they said it yet?"_ She thought to herself. She looked to her brother, wondering if he was thinking what she was, but he was simply chewing away at his cereal without a care in the world. Kira sighed, _"At least he's not worried, I guess."_

Yusei finished his coffee and stood up, "Well, I gotta go. I have a lot I need to take care of." He said as he ruffled Jason's hair and kissed the top of Kira's head. Akiza stood up and kissed her husband quickly before the two of them exchanged whispers that were incoherent to the twins.

Kira sighed again, _"I guess they really did forget."_ She thought as she got up from the table and went to her room to get ready for school.

Akiza watched the young girl leave with regret in her eyes, _"I wonder if we made the right choice..."_ She thought to herself.

Two hours later, Jason and Kira walked outside for gym class when they saw Julie run up to them, "Happy birthday you guys!" She said as she hugged the two of them.

Jason smiled, "Thanks Julie!" He said happily. Kira smiled at her friend, but said nothing, quietly sighing.

Meanwhile, Yusei was putting the finishing touches on a project that he and Akiza had been working on since she dropped the twins off for school. Akiza was looking out a window, "I think we made a mistake." She thought aloud.

Yusei heard her and took a close look at the decorations, "You mean about the setup?" He guessed.

Akiza turned to him, "I'm talking about with the twins! You saw the look in Kira's eyes at breakfast. The poor girl must be heartbroken..." She told him, looking down at her feet.

Yusei walked beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, Akiza. I promise that it's going to be alright. She's gonna see all of this and become ecstatic." He assured her.

Akiza exhaled through her nose, "I hope you're right, Yusei."

The head signer smirked, "Aren't I always?" He asked. Akiza rolled her eyes with a smile as she playfully shoved him.

Later, back at the school, the final bell had gone off and Kira stood up from her desk, with a sigh. Jason turned to face her, "Ok, you've sighed for the gajillionth time today! What the heck is wrong?" He finally asked.

"Mom and Dad forgot our birthday! That's what's wrong!" She told him.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh please! It's Mom and Dad! You can't honestly expect me to believe that they forgot, do you?" He asked.

Kira glared at him, "Then explain why they never once said happy birthday to us!" She demanded.

Jason shrugged, "How should I know? But just because they haven't said it yet, doesn't mean they forgot." He said honestly. Kira groaned.

She loved her brother, but sometimes he was just too simple for her to handle.

The two were brought out of their conversation when they heard noise coming from one of the classroom windows. They looked out of it and smiled. They rushed out to the parking lot as soon as they saw the familiar gleam of a certain crimson red Duel Runner.

They pushed their way through the crowd until they saw Yusei signing a Duel Monsters card for a boy from their class. When he returned the card to the child, he turned to face the twins with a smile, "Hey kids. You ready to head on home? Your mom has something for the two of you." He told them.

Jason wasted no time climbing into the sidecar-which Akiza insisted that he have Blister give him when she first became pregnant- and strapped on a helmet.

Kira, however, was surprised, _"But I thought they forgot."_ She thought to herself.

Yusei walked closer to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everything ok?" He asked.

Kira smiled as she shook her head, "It's nothing Daddy." She told him as she climbed into the side car next to Jason, who handed her a helmet.

As Yusei drove, the twins looked like they were having the time of their lives. They didn't get to ride on Yusei's Duel Runner very often, even if they were only on the sidecar, so they always enjoyed it when they had the chance. Every now and again, a Turbo Duelist would drive up to them and challenge Yusei to a Turbo Duel, but he refused, much to his kids' disappointment. The biggest rule Akiza gave them, was that he wasn't allowed to Turbo Duel while they were in the sidecar, knowing how rough they can get. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their home in the Tops.

Yusei had the two of them walk in front of him as they approached the door. Jason opened the door for Kira and himself to walk in, only to find that the lights were all off. Kira looked around in a failed attempt to try and see the strange silhouettes that were all over the living room, "What's going on?" She asked.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "I don't know..." He said, grabbing his FlameWingman from his deck, just in case.

Once Yusei walked in and closed the door behind him, he flipped the light switch on, causing the twins to squint their eyes at the sudden brightness. "Surprise!" Said a collection of voices.

Jason and Kira looked to see Akiza, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Jack, Carly, Benjamin, Bruno, Martha and Crow. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were decorated with balloons and streamers. Above the group of people waiting for the twins was a banner that read, "Happy Birthday Jason and Kira!"

Jason rushed to his uncles and aunts while Kira jumped into her mother's arms, "So you remembered?" She asked.

Akiza smiled, "Of course! I could never forget you both!" Kira smiled brightly and hugged her mother tightly.

Meanwhile Jason high-fived Benjamin, "What are you doing here, Ben? I thought your classes run for another hour." He asked.

Jack never thought any of the schools were good enough for "The heir of the master of faster." So, he and Carly agreed that they would work together to home school him.

Carly has become one of the most successful reporters in New Domino City, but she has altered her schedule so she can teach Benjamin. She was in charge of teaching him things like English, Math, History, and Science. Jack was in charge of his dueling instruction.

Benjamin nodded, "Yes well, Mother shortened my schedule for today so I could make it to the party." He explained with the accent he inherited from his father as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Ever since her engagement, Carly had been using contacts instead of her old glasses. (A/N: No, Ben isn't wearing his mom's old glasses. Think of them as a black version of the glasses Sarada Uchiha wears)

Just then, all eyes went to the door as it opened to reveal Julie, wearing one of the school's Duel Disk that she had been given permission to bring home until the next school day. She smiled at the twins, "You guys really should lock your doors." She said jokingly.

The twins ran up to their friend with smiles on their faces, "You're here too?" Kira asked.

Julie nodded, "Yeah. Your dad came by a few days ago and invited me." She then looked shyly over to Jason, "Is...is it okay that I'm here?" She asked.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Totally!" He said enthusiastically.

Kira nodded, "You're our friend, of course it's ok that you're here!"

Akiza smiled at how her children were getting along with their friend before she clapped her hands together, "Alright everyone! Time for cake!" Upon hearing this, the four kids could not have gotten to the table any faster. Causing some chuckles to erupt from the crowd.

Weeks before the birthday, Akiza had been having quite a bit of difficulty with making the twins' cake. Jason liked Chocolate, while Kira liked Strawberry.

In the past, she simply made two smaller cakes, however, doing this for six years in a row proved to be rather taxing.

Physically, and literally.

So Akiza had done extensive research and finally found a solution.

Akiza had, quite literally, split the cake in half. One half of the cake was Chocolate flavored while the other half was Strawberry.

The male occupation of the party took Chocolate while most females took Strawberry. Akiza readied the knife as she looked to Julie, "How about you, Julie? Which flavor do you want?" She asked.

Julie glanced over to Jason before smiling shyly, "Uh... Ch-Chocolate please." She answered. Akiza smiled, knowing that she was going to choose that half.

After the cake was eaten, the twins sat beside each other on the couch as everyone prepared to deliver their presents. Kira smiled at Jason, "You can go ahead and open the first one big bro." She said.

Kira knew that, technically, she was born first, but ever since he saved her from that bully that tried to take her favorite card, she's sometimes referred to him as the elder sibling.

Jason shook his head, "Nah, that wouldn't be fair. Let's open them up together!" He told her. Kira nodded as the two happily accepted their first gifts.

Up first was Martha, "Here you go dears." She told them as she handed each of them a small box. They opened them to reveal a new power restrictor.

For a few years now, some of the Orphans that Martha have taken in have been psychics, and thanks to Akiza, Martha always had everything she needed to handle and raise them.

Jason's new arm band restrictor had the Head Signer mark sewn onto it. Kira's new bracelet had a charm of the Claw Signer mark hanging on it.

Jason smiled as he quickly replaced his old restrictor with his new one, "Man this thing looks so cool!" He said.

Kira smiled and put her new restrictor on as well, "The charm looks so cute!" She cheered.

Martha smiled, "This way you both have a bit of your parents with you wherever you go."

After Martha, came Bruno.

After the WRGP, Bruno became one of the best software designers in New Domino City. He now teaches computer classes at New Domino University. During the summer months, he manufactures Duel Runner Engines for some of the biggest companies in the business.

In the boxes he gave the twins, were virtual reality headsets (A/N: The kind that we have, minus the need for a smartphone. Not an Amusphere.). Bruno smiled, "They're prototypes for a new game I've been working on in my spare time. With it, you can duel against famous Duelists from across time! Aster Phoenix, Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, even Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba!" He explained.

The twins' eyes lit up with excitement as they looked at him, "Thanks Uncle Bruno!" They said together.

Next up, was Leo, Luna, and Dexter.

Luna has been dating Dexter since a few days after Jason and Kira were born.

Leo and Luna gave them each some rare booster packs.

Dexter handed them each a rectangular package.

They read the box that said 'Duel Gazers' followed by an image of a standard model. Kira raised an eyebrow, "What are these? I've never seen them before." She wondered.

Jason hummed, "Didn't I see these on Dragon Ball Z Kai?" (A/N: The sucky censored version. Remember they're only 8.)

Dexter chuckled, "Not quite. These are a brand-new piece of technology that syncs with Duel Disks. You wear it during your duel, and it makes the cards seem even more real!" He explained before grinning, "I had those two, custom ordered. Open them up and take a look." The twins carefully opened the boxes to reveal their Duel Gazers.

Kira's was fashioned to look like the Black Rose Dragon. The dragon's tail and body hooked itself in a fashion that was meant to grip behind the wearer's ear. Black Rose Dragon's mouth was opened widely, and in its mouth, was a green lens.

Jason's was modeled as the Stardust Dragon, in the same ways as Kira's is.

The twins were so busy geeking out over their new items, that they forgot to properly say thank you, but Dexter didn't mind. To him, their smiles was enough for him. Luna walked up to Dexter, "That was a great gift, Dex." She said, kissing his cheek.

Next up was Jack, Carly, and Ben, who gave them some more booster packs, "You can never have too many cards." Jack told them.

Akiza rolled her eyes, "Try being the one who's always telling them to pick their cards up off the floor. I swear one day I'm going to let on get vacuumed up just to teach them a lesson." She said, causing Yusei and Martha to laugh.

Martha put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me when I say this," she paused for a moment, "it's only going to get worse as they get older." She said jokingly, causing a chuckle to erupt from them.

Crow gave them a copy of a new RPG called "Way of the Duelist." That takes place in the feudal Japanese era. The two of them smiled at the game and thanked their uncle.

Akiza saw that Julie was holding two cards and was debating mentally on whether or not to go up to the twins.

Putting two and two together, she walked up behind the child and placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you have something for them, you can go ahead." She told her. Julie smiled and nodded as she walked slowly over to the couch.

When Julie approached, Jason and Kira got off the couch and stood in front of their friend. Julie smiled, "I don't get very much allowance, so I couldn't buy anything too fancy. But I want you to have these two cards." She said as she handed Kira one card, and the other to Jason.

Kira smiled at it, "Vylon Stella... Cool." She said happily.

Julie smiled back at her friend, "I know it's a tuner monster, and that you don't have any Synchro monsters yet, but I hope you like it."

Kira smiled, "Totally! Thanks a lot Julie!" Said child smiled bigger before turning over to Jason.

She had a small blush upon her cheeks and avoided eye contact with him, "I-I know Fairy cards aren't exactly a boy's thing... b-but it's my favorite card... I-I hope you l-l-like it..." She said.

Julie had a point. Jason had never so much as held a fairy card, never mind use one. But that didn't matter to him. It was his best friend's favorite card, and that was enough to make it important.

Jason smiled, "It's great, Julie! I promise, Dancing Fairy will never leave my deck!" He declared.

Julie smiled brightly and, on instinct, she jumped him into a big hug. Kira, choosing to help Julie keep her little secret, quickly joined into the hug just as Julie realized what she had done. Her eyes moved to look over at Kira and smiled, silently thanking her. Kira simply made a small nod in response.

Finally, it was time for Yusei and Akiza to offer their presents to the kids. Yusei handed Jason his gift, while Akiza handed Kira hers. Both presents were large boxes that took the twins both their hands to carry.

Akiza smiled at them, "I think you're going to be quite surprised at these." She said.

Yusei nodded, "Your mom and I worked on these for days." Akiza smiled as she heard this.

In truth, Akiza didn't really do all that much. All she really did was hand Yusei whatever tool he'd ask for while he worked on them. The reason wasn't because Yusei took control of the project or anything, Akiza simply admitted that she doesn't really understand the mechanics of it. Still, she was happy that Yusei gave her half the credit.

Jason and Kira slowly opened up their boxes, and once they had opened them up enough, they screamed out in joy.

Crow winced at the sudden high pitch noise, "Jeez! Maybe they should try a little louder! I don't think they heard them on Mars!" He said sarcastically. This resulted in Martha yanking Crow's ear.

Jason looked into the box, "Our own Duel Disks!" He exclaimed.

Kira bounced in happiness, "They are so awesome!" She said. The two pulled out their Disks and everyone became surprised at what they saw.

Jason's Duel disk was fashioned after the Stardust Dragon, like his Duel Gazer, and Kira's was fashioned as the Black Rose Dragon. The base of the disk (the part that sits on top of your arm) was the head of each twins' respective dragon, with the mouth open to allow the deck to be input. The board of the disk was the-currently closed- wing of each respective dragon. The eyes glowed in the rainbow fashion when activated.

Yusei smiled, "And the best part is that we built them with the potential to be expanded. So, these Duel Disks will grow along with the two of you." He told them.

Unable to contain themselves, Jason and Kira pounced their parents with enough force to knock them both to the ground, emanating a laugh from everyone present.

Soon after, Jason strapped on his new Duel Disk and put his Duel Gazer on, "Man I'm revving so much! I've gotta Duel now!" He said excitedly.

Akiza laughed slightly, "Easy, Jason. You just got that new gear. You should take some time to get used to it." She said.

Kira smiled and put her gear on as well, "No time like the present." She then looked over to Julie, "What do ya say? Wanna duel?" She asked.

Julie was mildly disappointed. She was hoping Jason would be the first to challenge her. But she couldn't complain. She liked dueling Kira a lot too.

She smiled back, "Ok. Let's do it." She said.

Jason stomped his foot, "No fair! I wanted to duel first!" He whined.

Kira giggled, "You snooze you lose." She said, sticking out her tongue, "Besides, haven't you heard of ladies' first?"

Jason groaned at this. Since he was old enough to talk, Akiza has been working very hard to teach her son proper manners and raise him to be a gentleman.

Because of this, Jason had no way of arguing his sister's point, "Fine, but I duel next!" He insisted. Kira nodded, "Deal."

Everyone moved outside, in the backyard. There was a large amount of open space for dueling. The two girls stood on opposite sides of the yard, activating their duel disks. Jason was the only other person besides them who had Duel Gazers, so they decided they would duel without them.

Yusei stood between them, "Alright, since Kira's not yet used to her new Duel Disk, only 4000 life points to start out, so make every play count." The two children nodded as their disks shuffled their decks instantly. **"Let's Duel!"**

Kira & Julie: 4000

Kira smirked, "I'll start things off lightly. I set one monster face down in defense mode." She said as a sideways card appeared in front of her, "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Julie nodded and drew her card. She caught Jason watching out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly, _"He's watching me... I have to give this duel my very best!"_ She thought to herself. Julie grabbed one card from her hand, "First, I set two cards face down. And now I summon Gellenduo!" (ATK: 1700) She commanded as two little sprites with Saturn Rings surrounding each of them appeared and floated in front of her.

Kira smirked, "Now I reveal my face down! Horn of Heaven!" She said as the trap card flipped up, an ancient horn floating out of it and into Kira's hand, "At the price of one of my monsters, Gellenduo will go straight to the grave after one blow!" Her defense card disappeared and Kira blew the horn as loudly as possible. The Gellenduo pair covered their ears in agony as they shattered.

Julie narrowed her eyes, "In that case, I play one more card face down and end my turn."

Kira sighed, _"That could have been bad, but I took a big risk doing that... I don't have any monsters in my hand. I need a monster right now, or else... this duel may be a lot faster than I want it to be."_ She then closed her eyes, "I draw!" She said as she drew her card. When she looked at it, she gasped, _"Token Sundae?! No! Ok, Kira... calm down... breathe..."_ She took a deep breath and weighed her options before making her move. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." She said.

Yusei noticed his daughter's expression and hummed, _"Looks like she's got a dead hand. That's a fatal problem if she doesn't draw a winner soon."_

Julie drew a card, _"I can't get overconfident. But at the same time, I can't let this opportunity pass up."_ She said, "I summon Counselor Lily!" (ATK: 400) Lily rose from a portal in the ground and she stood tall in front of her Duelist.

Kira flipped one of her cards, "I activate another Trap! Windstorm of Etaqua! Now all monsters on your field switch battle modes until your next turn!" A strong wind came out of the Trap and forced Lily down on one knee, her arms crossed in front of her (DEF: 1500).

Julie eyed one of her face downs, "In that case, I'll equip Counselor with the Horn of Light!" She said as the spell card flipped and stood upright, "This card increases Lily's Defense Points by 800!" (Lily DEF: 2300) The horn appeared on Lily's forehead and her entire body began to glow brightly.

Kira sighed again, _"Ok... bought myself another turn, but at the same time, I created a new problem. But I'll worry about that after I get something on the field! Come on deck! Show me some love!"_ She drew her card to reveal a level 6 monster card. Kira groaned, _"Not enough love!"_ She mentally screamed, _"Relax! Calm down, getting riled up won't help you, just think like Dad..."_ She soon, however, came up with nothing. "I pass..." She groaned.

"I draw!" Julie declared, "I just place one card face down. Your move again." She said, glancing back to Jason. _"I want to win, but I don't want it to look like I'm picking on her. I'll give her a bit more time to come up with something before I attack."_

Kira hesitated to draw her next card, wondering if she should just give up. Finally, she decided to draw, but it was a field spell that didn't help her current issues. "I pass again." She said sadly.

Julie drew her card again. _"I gave her time, but she's done."_ "I summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!" The warrior fairy appeared on the battlefield. (ATK: 1800) "Now attack Kira directly!" Harvest Angel fired a small beam of light at Kira, knocking her down. "I end my turn."

Kira: 2200

Kira got back to her feet and once again hesitated to draw her card.

Yusei saw this and struggled to not jump in and duel in her place, in an effort to protect her, but he knew she had to fight her own duels, _"Don't give up Kira! The duel isn't over until the last card is played!"_ He thought.

Kira noticed the look in her father's eyes. He smirked and nodded at her. Kira smiled back before drawing her card, "This'll be your last free turn at me, so make it count." She said.

Julie drew her card, "Ok, Kira. If that's what you want, then you've got it!" She declared, "Harvest Angel of Wisdom! Attack!" The angel fired another blast at Kira. This time, she smirked and used her hand to block the attack.

Kira: 400

Kira's smile didn't falter, "Time to Rev it up!" She yelled as she drew her card, making Yusei smirk. Kira looked at her new card, along with a spell card in her hand, _"If I draw the right card next turn, then I can make this work!"_ She grinned, "I place two cards face down, your move!" She said confidently.

Crow tilted his head, "Uh, isn't Julie stomping her right now? Why's she so confident?" He asked.

Akiza smiled, "Because she's a warrior." She told him, "She gives a duel everything she's got. If she's acting like this, then it only means one thing."

Julie drew her card, _"Her whole being has changed. I need to end this fast!"_ She thought, "I tribute Harvest Angel to summon Gyakutenno Megami!" (ATK: 1800) Harvest faded away and Megami appeared on the field, "Now attack!" Megami charged at her with her glowing fist.

Kira grinned, "Now! I play Kunai with Chain!" Said trap card quickly stood up and shot said weapon from it, forcing Megami to retreat into Defense Mode (DEF: 2000).

"My draw now!" Kira said. "I play one card face down and end my turn!" _"So far so good."_

Crow looked over to Akiza, "So then, what does it mean?" He asked.

Julie drew her card, "I summon Victoria!" The Fairy flew onto the field majestically (ATK: 1800). "Now strike!" She called.

Victoria prepared her staff to attack when Kira raised her hand, "Not so fast! Go, Call of the Haunted!" She said as the trap card flew out, "Now I can summon back the only monster I've had all game that I can play!" Suddenly, a spotlight appeared, "Entering center stage! Its Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper!" A light emanates from Kira's Graveyard and Hopper leaps from it and lands in the spotlight (ATK: 100).

Julie smirked, "You'll still lose when this attack lands!" She said.

Kira laughed, "Wrong! I now can play Intrigue Shield!" She said as another trap flew up. Said shield appeared in Hopper's hand and used it to block Victoria's staff, "I can only activate this card when you attack one of my monsters! Once a turn Hopper can negate one attack per turn!"

Julie smiled, "Way to come back Kira! But I'm not gonna let you beat me!"

Akiza watched the duel, "She's planning on going down in a blaze of glory."

Kira drew her card. "Now I sacrifice Hopper to summon the King of the Circus Ring!" She said as three spotlights shined on Hopper as he vanished into smoke, a loud roar was then heard before Kira continued, "All hail before his majesty! Performapal King Bear!" The Bear monster appeared with another mighty roar. (ATK: 2200)

Julie grinned, "No good! My face down Trap Hole will stop him!" A pitfall appeared under King Bear's feet, however, before he could fall, he dug his claws into the sides and pulled himself out.

Kira smirked, "So long as he's in Attack Mode, King Bear can't be destroyed by spells and traps!" She said proudly, "Now I'll set the stage!" A field spell slot opened up in her Duel Disk, "I activate the Field Spell, Performapal Dramatic Theatre! Now for every Monster on my field that is the only one of its type, my Monsters gain 200 Attack Points!" (King Bear ATK: 2400) She declared energetically, _"Woah! This has never happened before! I'm feeling such a rush! I've never dueled like this before in my life!"_ She thought as she made her next move.

"Now I play my face down! Card Rotator! Now your monsters all switch Battle Modes!" Victoria crouched down (DEF: 1500), while Counselor Lily and Gyakutenno Megami stood up (Lily ATK: 400, Megami ATK: 1800). Kira reached for the last card in her hand, "Now I activate Riryoku! I'll take half of Megami's Attack Points (Megami ATK: 900), and give those points to King Bear! (King Bear ATK: 3300) Now attack Megami!" King Bear swiped its claws at Megami, destroying her. Kira smiled, "I end my turn." (King Bear ATK: 2400)

Julie: 1600

Julie grunted slightly, "I draw!" She declared. "I sacrifice my two remaining Monsters to Summon Guardian Angel Joan!" (ATK: 2800) Joan floated down from the clouds slowly and elegantly, landing softly.

Kira smiled, _"I fought my hardest, Daddy."_ She told herself.

Julie took a deep breath, "Joan, attack Performapal King Bear!" She instructed. Joan raised her right hand and a powerful beam fired from the sky, obliterating King Bear.

Kira: 0

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Did you guys miss me? *awkward silence* I'm gonna take that as a yes. Anyways, this is the first part of this story. Get ready! R&R!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Birthday Duels Part 2

(A/N: Before we continue, I want to explain something in the plot. By now it's been at least a year after the events of Zexal. So, expect Xyz monsters. There will be number cards, but there will be an explanation for that in the story. Now enjoy!)

Julie rushed over to Kira, "Are you ok?" She asked.

Kira was hanging her head, not moving, not speaking.

Akiza kneeled down and placed both hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

Kira lifted her head to meet her mother's gaze with a smile, "Yeah. I'm ok, Mom." She then looked to Julie, "Good game, Julie. You beat me fair and square."

Julie smiled back, "You were really incredible! The way you took everything I sent your way without flinching or nothing! It was the bravest thing I've ever seen!" She told her.

Kira smiled shyly, scratching the back of her head, "Actually, most of that was just bluffing. I had a bad hand when the game started." She explained.

Julie raised both her eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've let you shuffle them back in and try again."

Kira smiled as she shook her head, "That's ok. If I'm ever going to be a great duelist, like my parents, then I need to learn how to duel under any condition."

The girls' conversation was cut short when Jason ran up to them, "Julie you were awesome! Beating my sister isn't easy. Way to go!" He told her.

Julie blushed slightly, "T-thanks Jason..." She said shyly.

Kira smiled, "So, who are you gonna duel, Jason?"

The boy hummed before looking over to Benjamin, "Are you ready?" He asked.

Benjamin nodded and equipped his Duel Disk, "Very well, but father's given me a Number card, so don't expect an easy win!" He said.

Several news broadcasts from Heartland City talked about one of a kind Number cards, however, two years ago, they all disappeared and haven't been seen since. So, Industrial Illusions has been making Number card copies, however these cards hold none of the powers the original Numbers did. They are simple trading cards.

Jason smirked, "Well now I'm really revving! Bring it on!"

The two boys took their places where Kira and Julie stood prior and Bruno stood in between them, "Ready?" Both boys nodded, "Begin!"

" **Game on!"**

Jason and Ben: 4000

Benjamin took a card from his hand, "I summon Chow Len the Profit!" The profit stood tall, a talisman in his hand (ATK: 1800).

Jason drew his card, "Get ready! First I lay one card face down, and set a monster in Defense Mode. Your move."

Benjamin drew his card, "I draw!" He took one look at his card and smirked, "I play Summoner Monk!" The monster rose from a portal in the ground (ATK: 800). "And when he's summoned, I get to do a few things. First, he switches to Defense Mode! (DEF: 1600) And then, after that, I get to summon Flamvell Magician from my deck! (ATK: 1400)" The magician appeared in a burst from the sky.

Benjamin looked behind him to his dad, who nodded at him.

He faced back to Jason with a confident smirk, "Now get ready for this! I overlay my level 4 Chow Len, Summoner Monk, and Flamvell Magician!" The three monsters each transformed into different lights and circled around each other before they went into large vortex in the ground. "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!" The vortex exploded in a burst of light, "I Xyz Summon, Number 104: Masquerade! (ATK: 2700)" The Number emerged slowly through the portal before standing threateningly against Jason.

Said boy backed away a few steps, _W-Woah... That thing is huge..."_

Benjamin saw his reaction and laughed, "Not revving quite as much now, are you? Now, I activate one of his special abilities! Once a turn, one random card in your deck goes to the Graveyard!" Masquerade swung his staff before pointing it at Jason's deck. A card from the middle of his deck flew out of the disk, forcing Jason to discard it. "Now," Ben continues, "destroy his face down monster!" Masquerade charged towards the card, when Jason smirked.

"No such luck! My trap card will stop you!" He said as his face down stood straight up, "Activate: Mirror Force!"

Ben gasped, "No! You couldn't have foreseen my playing a Number Card!" He said.

Jason nodded, "True, but I never let my guard down. I know you Ben, and I know that you always have some form of trick up your sleeve. So, having Mirror Force was a perfect counter measure!" A barrier forms around Jason and his field, blocking 104's attack, causing it to shatter.

Jason drew his card, "Now it's my turn again!" He declared, "I'll just play another monster in Defense Mode and end my turn!" He said with a confident smirk, _"Two down. Just one to go."_ He thought.

Benjamin glared at his cousin, _"He's not the only one who knows his opponent. And I bet he's biding his time to bring out one of his heroes. Well not if I can stop him!"_ He thought, "I draw! And I summon Damage Mage in Attack Mode!" The elvish creature appeared on the battlefield (ATK: 600).

Jack saw this and made a small gasp, "No son, don't do it!" He called out.

Benjamin glared back at him, "Butt out!" He shouted.

Carly narrowed her eyes at him, "Benjamin Atlas! Do not speak to your father that way!" She reprimanded. Benjamin just shrugged them off.

This was a bad habit of his. Whenever Benjamin would start to get frustrated in a duel, he tends to become overly agitated, causing him to not think about his actions.

"Now I play the Spell Card, Magical Dimension! Since I just summoned a Spellcaster, I can sacrifice it! And when I do, I'm allowed to play Kiwi Magician Girl from my hand!" He declared as the girl rose from the dimensional portal (ATK: 1800). Benjamin pointed to one of Jason's defense monsters, "Now attack!" Kiwi Magician Girl blasted the face down card, revealing it to be Wroughtweiler. Benjamin's eyes widened, _"What!? Wroughtweiler!? But he's not an Elemental HERO! It must've been a diversion! And I fell for it!"_ He thought angrily, "I end my turn!"

Jason drew his card, "My move then!" He said as he smiled at his draw, "Now I play the field spell, Fusion Gate!" Suddenly, a large grid appeared above the clouds, "Now I can Fusion Summon without a Polymerization Card! Next I Flip Summon Elemental HERO Clayman!" The hero appeared on the battlefield (ATK: 800). "Now, with the power of Fusion Gate, I fuse Clayman with Elemental HEROes Necroshade and Ice Edge!" The two heroes appeared as they swirled together with Clayman, "Elemental HERO Core! Time to Rev it up! (ATK: 2700)" Core appeared in a large explosion of brown, purple, and light blue. Julie and Kira cheered at Core's appearance as Jason pointed at Kiwi Magician Girl, "I don't normally hit girls, but I'll make an exception this time! Go Core! Attack with Element Energy Blast!" Using the jewel in the center of his body, Core fired an energy beam at the magician, destroying her.

Benjamin: 3100

After enduring the shockwaves of the blast, Benjamin drew his card. One look at his card and he stood up straight, eyes closed, he placed his hand over his Duel Disk, "I know when I'm beaten. I can't draw anything that could make a comeback in time. You win Jason."

Benjamin: 0

Core disappeared and Jason walked over to Benjamin, lifting his fist to him, "You did your best, and you scared the snot outta me when you played that Number Card. Nice game!"

Benjamin smiled and bumped fists with his cousin before walking over to his parents, hanging his head, "Mother, Father... I'm terribly sorry... I didn't mean it, honest." He told them.

Jack and Carly exchanged looks before smiling at their son. Jack nodded, "It's ok, Benjamin."

Carly knelt down to look him at eye level, "We know you didn't mean it. And we're willing to let it slide for today, since it's your cousin's birthday, after all."

Meanwhile, Julie and Kira were over with Jason. Kira high fived him, "Way to go bro!" She said.

He laughed slightly, "Thanks, sis."

Julie smiled at him, "I've never seen you use that hero before." She said.

Jason nodded, "He was in one of the rare packs that Uncle Leo and Aunt Luna gave me! He's awesome!" Jason then began showing Julie his Elemental HERO Core card.

As Kira watched this, she hatched a plan, "Hey guys!" She said, gaining Jason and Julie's attention, "Since the two of you have both won your duels, why not have a third match? That everyone gets a chance to duel everyone." She then looked over to Benjamin, "Unless you're scared of losing to me, Ben."

Said boy laughed, "Bring it on!"

Jason smiled, "I like the sound of this! What do ya say, Julie? You up for a duel with me?"

The girl nodded, "Totally!" She answered excitedly.

Crow smiled, "Ok, but which pair duels first?" He asked.

The four kids hummed, thinking of a fair way to decide when Leo sighed, "Just flip a coin!" He shouted.

Hearing no objections, Akiza pulled out a coin, "Aright, Jason and Julie, heads or tails?" She asked.

The two looked at each other before nodding then looked to Akiza, "Heads!" They say at once.

Akiza smiled as she tossed the coin up in the air. When it landed back in her hand, she slapped it onto her fist and pulled her hand back to reveal...

(A/N: Which side did the coin land? Good question! Guess you'll find out later! Review please!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Birthday Duels Part 3

(A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I was having internet troubles. Thank you for your patience!)

Akiza removed her hand to show the coin, "It's heads! So, the next match will be Jason versus Julie." She told the kids.

Yusei smiled as he walked up to the two of them, "One more thing, the remaining of the duels will be back to 8000 life points. Since you're used to your new equipment, there's no reason to hold back anymore." The kids smiled and prepared for the next match.

Jason and Julie faced each other, and prepared to start. Jason smirked, "I warn you, Julie; I'm not gonna be holding back!" He said as his Duel Disk activated.

Julie nodded with a smile, "Same goes for me!" She replied. _"Normally, I'd be too shy to give him my all, but right now... I can't explain it, but I feel the need to give this everything I've got..."_ She hummed for a moment before opening her eyes in revelation, _"I get it now!"_ She then activated her Duel Disk, "I'm really revving now!" She declared.

 **"Let's Duel!"**

Jason & Julie: 8000

"I'm up first!" Julie cried, "And I summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode!" The fairy monster arose onto the battlefield (ATK: 1800). "I end my turn by placing one card face down." She told him.

Jason drew his card, "Alright, here we go!" He says, _"I don't have anything in my hand that can beat her monster yet, but if I draw the right card next turn, I might be able to take control pretty quick."_ I just play one monster in defense mode, and lay one card face down. Your move."

Julie drew her card silently, _"If Jason's playing defensively, that can only mean that he's stalling for something. I need to try and stop him fast!"_ She then slaps down a monster card, "I summon Nova Summoner!" The magic ring-like creature flew down from the skies (ATK: 1400). Julie smiled, "Time to get to work! Dunames! Attack his monster!" Dunames charged at the face down card, which revealed to be Elemental HERO Voltic (DEF: 1500), who braced himself as the witch blasted him with black magic energy.

"Now my Nova Summoner is free to attack you directly!" Nova Summoner began to spin at violent speeds as it slammed into Jason, knocking him flat on his back with a loud thud.

Jason remained motionless for a few more moments, making Julie grow concerned, "J-Jason? Are you alright?" She asked. _"Maybe I got carried away..."_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Jason slowly rise to his feet.

When his eyes met Julie's, he smiled, "Awesome move Julie! That was one heck of a hit!"

Jason: 6600

Julie smiled at him, "I next play this card face down, and end my turn."

Jason smiled back, "My move!" He said as he drew his card, "Perfect! I activate Polymerization!" He said, creating a vortex in front of him, "I fuse Wildheart with Necroshade in order to form, Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman!" The two hero monsters flew into the vortex and out from it, walked Necroid Shaman (ATK: 1900). Jason smirked, "Now, attack Dunames Dark Witch!" Dunames tried to blast him away with a magic blast, but the Shaman raised his staff and absorbed the attack and fired it right back at her, destroying her.

Julie: 7900

Julie drew her card, "My turn!" She said with a serious glare, _"He's as good as ever. I don't think I can beat him... but if I'm ever going to get stronger, then I have to face any odds!"_ She thought to herself, "For now, I'll just switch Nova to Defense Mode (DEF: 800). And I'll set another monster in Face Down Defense Mode and end my turn."

Jason smirked, "I draw!" He declared, "Necroid Shaman! Attack her face down monster now!" Shaman waved his staff around and attacked the face down monster card, revealing it to be a Yaksha (DEF: 1500). Yaksha repelled the first blast, but then Necroid Shaman was right in front of him and smashed him to the floor, causing him to shatter.

Julie grunted, "You may have destroyed him, but first, his ability returns your face down card to your hand!" She said as Jason's face down trap card vanished from the field.

Jason smirked, "Nice move! Your turn." He said.

Julie smiled, "Right! Here I go!" She said as she drew her card, _"Wish I could do something better than this, though."_ "I play one monster in defense mode. Your move, Jason."

Jason drew his card and smiled, "I can work with this! I activate, E-Emergency Call!" He said as the card appeared, "Now I can special summon one Elemental HERO from my deck!" A portal opened up in front of Emergency Call, "And I know just the one! Elemental HERO Sparkman! (ATK: 1600) Now attack her face down card with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman blasted away Julie's face down Tenderness, destroying it.

"Now Shaman, attack Nova Summoner!" Shaman fired magic energy from his staff, making Nova explode.

Julie waved the smoke away, "When Nova Summoner is destroyed, I get to summon a new fairy to take its place. So, come on out, Spirit of the Harp (DEF: 2000)!"

Jason smirked, "Good call, for now, I'll just play this face down. Your move!"

Julie drew her card, _"Ok, hopefully I can fortify my defenses. If I can Xyz summon, I could turn things around!"_ She thought to herself, "For now, I place one card face down, and set a monster in Defense Mode."

Jason drew his card, "Time to finish this! I activate my Trap! Go, Fusion Reserve!" He called out as the card flipped upwards. "This trap lets me summon a monster I need for Fusion Summoning! Not only that, but I also get Polymerization back from my graveyard!" He said as he retrieved two cards from his Duel Disk.

He smiled, "I now re-activate Polymerization! Fusing Sparkman with the Clayman I retrieved thanks to Fusion Reserve!" The two heroes entered the vortex. "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant! Let's Rev It Up!" He declared as a bolt of lightning struck right in front of Jason, and when the smoke cleared, stood Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400).

Jason smirked, "And now for his special ability! By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster with Attack Points less than his own! So, Spirit of the Harp is gonna have to cut her concert short!" Thunder Giant dispelled a pulse of lightning that destroyed Spirit of the Harp.

"Now Necroid Shaman, Rev right over her defense monster!" Shaman leapt out and destroyed her Bio Mage.

Jason hesitated to attack directly, making Yusei and Akiza smile.

When dueling friends and family, he never liked attacking directly. He didn't like seeing them be harmed, even if it was all just holograms.

Julie saw this and smiled, "It's ok, Jason!" She called out. "Revving doesn't mean holding back! Hit me with your best shot and don't hold back!" She told him.

Jason halted for a moment before smiling, "Alright then. Thunder Giant! Attack Julie directly!" Thunder Giant charged and hit Julie with a close-range lightning blast, sending her on her back.

Julie: 5500

Julie stood up quickly and extended her right arm, "I reveal my trap card! Numinous Healer!" She said as her card stood up and began to glow a pure white light, "Now I gain 1000 Life Points."

Julie: 6500

Julie drew her card, "My move! I play this face down in Defense Mode." She said quickly.

Jason grinned, _"She must be ready for this to be over if she's talking fast like that. Best not to disappoint her."_ He decided. "I draw! And I summon Elemental HERO Ocean (1500)! Now, Necroid Shaman, attack!" Shaman blasted a yellow light at her face down Harvest Angel of Wisdom, destroying it.

"Now Ocean! Strike her Life Points with Fierce Trident Shot!" Ocean threw his Trident like a Javelin, slashing Julie's mid-center.

Julie: 5000

"Now Thunder Giant, attack!" Thunder Giant clapped his hands together harshly, sending a powerful shockwave towards her. Julie managed to stand through the attack, but barely.

Julie: 2600

Julie sighed, "Ok. That's it. I've lost." She said as she deactivated her Duel Disk, "Sorry Jason, but I didn't want my fairies to suffer when they don't have to." She told him.

Jason walked up to her, "That's ok. Are you alright? Those were some rough attacks I threw at you." He asked with concern.

Julie giggled, "Of course I'm ok, silly! It was all holographic! It's not like you're a Psychic Duelist or anything." She told him jokingly.

Jason laughed awkwardly, "Haha...yeah... definitely..." He said.

In the background, Akiza was trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Ok, last part of the Birthday mini-series is coming up next! It'll be Kira against Benjamin! The clash between Atlas and Fudo continues on!

Crow: Man, that was lame.

Ninja Writer: You realize I can kill you off my story with the snap of my fingers, right?

Crow: *sweatdrops* I-I wasn't talking about you... I was talking about...me...yeah...please let me live...

Ninja Writer: Only if you say the thing.

Crow: Please Review! Please! My life may depend on it! PLEASE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Birthday Duels Part 4

(A/N: Hey! Early update is here! I thought I'd do this one ahead of schedule to make up for the late update last time. Please note that Pendulum monsters will be played, however they won't be recognized in the story as such. As far as Jason, Kira and the others are concerned, they're just monster cards.

Crow: There you are! You can't kill me off, like you threatened to last chapter! This is a K+ rated story! There's no killing in those!

Ninja Writer: Darn it. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. Anyways, enjoy the birthday finale.)

Few words were exchanged as Kira and Benjamin prepared to duel each other. Kira activated her Duel Disk, "I'm not losing this match, Ben! So, you better watch out!"

Benjamin smirked and activated his Duel Disk as well, "I won't hold back on you either!"

" **Duel!"**

Kira & Benjamin: 8000

Kira grinned, "Ladies first! I set one monster face down, and place another card face down to end my turn!"

Benjamin smirked, "Not bad, I guess. But I'm gonna go a little bigger! I play the Spell Card Dark Magic Veil!" He said as a large magic circle appeared in front of him, "At the small price of 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand!"

Benjamin: 7000

"I Summon Dark Magician Girl!" The veil lowered to the ground before rising again. As it rose, Dark Magician Girl slowly materialized from the veil (ATK: 2000). "Now take out her monster with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl's staff fired an orb of black magical energy at the face down card, which flipped to reveal three parrot-like monsters. Each of them wearing bow-ties.

Kira smirked, "I was hoping you'd do that! You've destroyed my Performapal Parrotrio!" She declared. Suddenly, her monster(s?) transformed into three spotlights that were focused on one spot, "When they're destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to summon one Performapal monster from my Deck!" A card stuck itself out from the others as Kira took it, "Behold! The Ringmaster of my circus! The sleight of hand sultan! The master of misdirection! It's Performapal Sleight Hand Magician!" A large puff of smoke appeared, and from it came the tall monster (ATK: 2500).

Benjamin grunted, "I place three cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn then!" She said as she drew her card. "Now Sleight Hand Magician! Attack the Dark Magician Girl!" She cried.

Benjamin smirked, "Saw that coming! I play the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder!" Said Cylinder suddenly materialized in Dark Magician Girl's arm as Sleight Hand Magician blasted blue beam at her. Dark Magician Girl used the Cylinder to dodge the attack, "This Trap deals you damage equal to your Magician's Attack Points!" The Cylinder then fired the same blue beam back, past the Sleight Hand Magician, and straight into Kira.

Kira: 5500

Ben smiled, "And I'm not done there! I play the Trap Card, Magician's Circle!" He said as a magical ring of space glowed next to Dark Magician Girl, "Since a Spellcaster just attacked, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster, whose Attack Points are 2000 or less, so I think I'll play another Dark Magician Girl! (ATK: 2000)" He declared as a second Dark Magician Girl materialized beside the first, however this one's clothes were red instead of blue.

Kira recovered from the blast with a grin, "I activate Sleight Hand Magician's Special Ability!" She declared, "By sending a card to the graveyard, I can destroy one face up card on the field! So, say goodbye to the second Dark Magician Girl!" Sleight Hand Magician displayed his empty right hand before clenching it into a fist, "Don't blink!" Kira said as Sleight Hand Magician fired small marbles at the red Dark Magician Girl, destroying her. Kira smiled, "I'll play one card face down and call it a turn!"

Benjamin grit his teeth, "Not bad." He said as he drew his card, "I play the Spell Card, Dark Magic Circle!" The circle appeared right next to Benjamin on his left-hand side, "This magic circle allows me to do a great many things! But you'll learn more in due time. For now, I switch Dark Magician Girl to Defense Mode and end my turn!" Dark Magician Girl got on one knee and crossed her arms (DEF: 1700).

Kira drew her card, "Ok, here we go!" _"Judging by the name, I'd say that spell of his will help him get Dark Magician out. I need to be ready to stop him."_

"I equip my Sleight Hand Magician with the Book of Secret Arts!" Sleight Hand Magician reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out the large book (ATK: 2800), "This book raises my Magician's Attack Points by a solid 300! Now let's put them to good use! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" Sleight Hand flicked his wrist and his book was replaced by his staff in the blink of an eye as he used the staff to fire a beam at Dark Magician Girl, destroying her. Then another flick of his wrist made his book appear again.

On the sidelines, Jason rubbed the top of his head, "That monster is cool and all, but watching it fight can get really confusing." He said, making Julie giggle beside him.

Kira smiled, "Now I use Sleight Hand Magician's special ability to destroy Dark Magic Circle!" She said as she sent a card in her hand to the Graveyard. Sleight Hand Magician snapped his fingers and made a magic energy ball appear above the Dark Magic Circle. Sleight Hand Magician dropped his hand, making the energy ball drop as well, shattering the Dark Magic Circle. Kira laughed, "Guess I won't find out what that card can do. Oh well."

Benjamin growled as he drew his card. He was about to make his move when Carly stood in front of him, "Time out!" She called before kneeling down to look Benjamin in the eyes, "Benjamin, I know you were about to say something rude. Your father and I let the first one slide, but we won't let another one slide. So, stop for a minute, take a deep breath, and then you can finish the Duel." She said.

Benjamin closed his eyes for several minutes before reopening his eyes and smiled at his mother. Carly smiled back and stood up straight, "Time in!" She said before hurrying out of the way.

Benjamin drew a card, "I just set one monster face down. Your move." He said.

Kira drew a card and smiled, "I Summon Performapal Swincobra!" The snake jumped out of a portal and landed beside Sleight Hand Magician (ATK: 300). "Sleight Hand Magician attack his face down monster!" Sleight Hand Magician closed his book harshly, firing a shockwave at the face down Lemon Magician Girl. "Now Swincobra attack him directly!" Swincobra leapt into the air and swiped at Benjamin with his tail.

Benjamin: 6700

Swincobra landed back in his initial spot and coiled himself up tightly, "After Swincobra attacks, he switches to Defense Mode (DEF: 1800), securing my Life Points! With that, I end my turn."

Benjamin grunted quietly, "I set on monster in Defense Mode and play one card face down. Your turn."

Kira drew her card and smiled, "I summon Performapal Longphone Bull! (ATK: 1600)" The monster appeared with the sound of a phone ringing, "I overlay level four Longphone Bull and Swincobra!" Both monsters turned into dark yellow lights that swirled around each other, "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" A large black vortex opened in the ground, as the two lights flew in, causing an explosion, "I Xyz Summon, King of the Feral Imps!" The monster appeared dramatically.

Ben smirked, "My turn to cut you short! I reveal my Trap Card! Black Horn of Heaven!" He said as the horn materialized in his hand, "Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can instantly destroy it!" He then blew into the horn, causing King of the Feral Imps to cry out before shattering.

Kira groaned, "So much for that, but at least I still have this! Sleight Hand Magician, attack now!" Sleight once again used his book pulse wave attack, destroying Benjamin's Damage Mage."

Ben drew a card and frowned, "I pass."

Kira drew her card, "Sleight Hand Magician attack him directly now!" Sleight used his wrist flicking motions and fired his beam at Benjamin.

Benjamin: 3900

Ben was forced to play another card face down (trap) and end his turn.

Kira drew, "I place one card face down, now Sleight Hand Magician, attack him again!" Sleight used his marble trick attack and nailed him in multiple spots.

Benjamin: 1100

Benjamin drew his next card moaned in annoyance, "I give. You would've won next turn anyways." He said sadly.

Kira walked up to him, "Sorry Ben, but you put up a great fight!" She told him. Benjamin smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did. Good match Kira." He said as the two shook hands.

With the final duel over with, the sun had begun to set and Julie's mother walked over to the backyard, "Julie, it's time to go home." She said.

Julie nodded towards her mother before looking at the twins, "Thanks for having me, Happy Birthday you guys!" She said as she hugged the two of them. The twins thanked her again for their cards before she had to leave.

Carly took Benjamin's hand, "It's time for us to go home too. We'll see you guys later." She told them. Soon, everyone had left, leaving Yusei and Akiza the only others there.

Yusei smiled down at his kids, "Happy Birthday you two."

Akiza hugged them both first, "We love you both so much."

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Kinda short-ish, I suppose. I'll work on that for the next chapters. We're more or less halfway through the childhood arc, after that, they'll be 16 and going to Duel Academy. Until then, take it away old friends!

Kazuto, Asuna & Yui: Review Please!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Announcement

A few short months later and Jason, Kira and Julie were sitting in class, waiting for the final bell before Summer Break starts. Their teacher smiled at them, "Alright class, before summer break, I have an announcement to make." She said, "During the summer, this school will be hosting a summer course, that I urge you all to apply for."

She then heard a number of her students make audible groans.

The teacher chuckled, "Very well then, if none of you are interested in winning a Duel Tournament, then that's your choice." She added. The entire class erupted in exclamations of surprise, causing the teacher to smile triumphantly, "Yes. In one week, this school will be holding a Team Dueling Tournament. Students will pair up in teams of three in order to compete. The duels will be waged in a best two-out-of-three fashion."

She then turned on a Power Point that will visualize everything she explains, "For the first Duel of a match, each team will choose who duels. When that first duel is over, the loser then passes the baton to another team member, while the winner continues to face the next opponent. Now everyone, pay attention to this part in particular!" She instructed, "Life Points will be transferred from one duel to another. Meaning, if you win the first duel, but only have 100 Life Points, then you play the next Duel with only 100 Life Points. The match is decided when one side has two wins, or when one team surrenders." She said as she closed the Power Point, "This was only an explanation of the rules. The rest will be explained in one week, when the Tournament is ready to begin. There's still a half an hour before the bell rings, the rest of this class will be for you all to pick your teams." She said before sitting back down on her desk.

The classroom was filled with kids talking and sharing their excitement. Jason and Kira smiled at each other, "Alright!" Jason said, "A tournament! This is gonna be so awesome!"

Kira nodded with a big smile on her face, "Yeah! Now we just need a third team member." She said before glancing at Julie, "Hey, why don't you go and ask Julie if she wants to join our team?" She offered.

Jason nodded, "Ok." He then walked over to Julie, "Hey, Kira and I are making our team, you wanna join?"

Julie blushed slightly, "R-really? A-a-are you sure?" She asked shyly.

Jason smiled at her and nodded, "Totally! You're an awesome Duelist! We'll win for sure if you and I team up!" He said.

Julie smiled, "Ok! Thanks Jason!"

Meanwhile, the bully that tried to steal Kira's card was glaring at the trio. One of his teammates looked over to him, "Don't worry about them, Billy. We'll just wipe the floor with them." He said.

Billy shook his head, "That's not enough. I was nearly expelled thanks to him. He needs to be completely devastated." He then grinned evilly, "And I think I know just how to do that."

Later that day at dinner, Jason and Kira told their parents about the Duel Tournament that the school was holding. Akiza smiled, "Sounds like fun! Your father and I will be rooting for you the whole way." She told them.

Yusei nodded in agreement, "By the way, who's your third team member?" He asked.

Jason smiled, "Julie's agreed to be our third member." He told them.

Meanwhile, Julie was eating dinner with her father. He smiled at her, "Glad to hear that you're looking forward to this tournament. I know you'll be great." He told her.

Julie smiled brightly, "Thanks Daddy!" A brief, but comfortable silence befell the room before she looked back up at him, "Where's Mom?" She wondered.

Her father scoffed, "Heck if I know. She never tells me anything anymore." He said before standing up, "I've gotta make a few calls, I won't be long." He said before walking into another room.

Julie frowned. She had begun to notice her parents growing further and further apart from each other. She was so worried, but every time she asked either one of them about it, they always told her the same thing, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She believed it at first, but the more she heard it, the more she knew something else was going on.

The next day came quickly for the twins. Jason and Kira were going to Julie's house so the three of them could talk strategy and help each other with building their decks. Once they had arrived, they all sat down on the living room couch.

Julie smiled, "So what should we work on first?" She asked.

Jason folded his arms, "Good question... Do we really need to prepare that much?" He asked.

Kira sighed, "You really don't think these things through, do you?" She asked, "We need to make sure that we're in sync! That way, we'll be able to perform at our best in the Tournament! If we don't learn how to work together as a team, we won't win." She said.

Julie nodded, "True, but I don't think we need to worry too much." She told her friend, "We've all seen each other duel countless times. We know each other's decks, cards, and strategies. We're already pretty in sync, if you ask me."

Jason nodded, "Julie's right! We're gonna tear the competition apart!" He declared.

Kira shook her head, "Somehow, I don't think it's gonna be that easy, but what the heck?" She said with a shrug.

They spent the day having practice duels with each other, training hard to improve their skills and strategize. When the time came for Akiza to pick the kids up, she actually wound up helping them for another hour with deck reconstruction.

The week passed quickly for everyone, as a crowd stood in front of the school, waiting for the Principal to begin his announcement. Kira tensed slightly, "I'm really nervous all of a sudden." She said.

Yusei placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're gonna do great out there, all of you. I just know it." He said.

Kira smiled at her father when the Principal walked onto the podium in front of the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman. I'd first like to thank you all for being here, as I welcome everyone to New Domino Elementary Summer Duel Tournament!" He said as the audience applauded. Once the applause died down, he continued, "Now then, to explain the specifics of the rules, I introduce: Leader of Sector Security, Chief Trudge." He said as he stepped down and allowed Trudge to walk up.

"Ah right, listen up. First off, I have officers hidden in the crowd to work alongside the teachers to catch any and all cheaters. If the school faculty doesn't catch you, my troops will. Anyone who gets caught cheating will be kicked from the Tournament immediately and will also be starting the next school year off with a month-long suspension!" He said sharply.

"Now onto the tournament itself. The field of play is the entirety of the school property, teams are allowed to duel both in and outside of the school building. The only area that is off-limits is the gym, which is being prepped for the finals. All participating teams has been given three Duel Counters." He said as he lifted up a small blue coin, "These are how you get into the finals. You get one from your opponent's team for every win you get. Same goes the other way. For every match you lose, you fork over one of your Duel Counters. You run out of Counters, you lose. Simple as that. Your team needs twenty pieces. Once four teams have made it to the finals, the preliminary round will be officially over. Also, you will all be required to use your school Duel Disks. They send out a signal to the proctors of the Tournament and allow us to keep track of the progress. Furthermore, for those who Duel inside, only one match can be played in a classroom at a time. And finally, one last thing." He then paused briefly before smiling, "Everyone do your best!" He said, making all the kids cheer as the parents applauded as well.

The kids scattered fast, leaving Kira, Jason and Julie behind.

Jason pumped his fists into the air, "Man! This is so awesome! I'm revving so much I can't stand it!" He said excitedly.

Kira nodded, "Well we're not going to win this thing by just standing around." She said.

Julie smiled, "Right! Let's do this thing!"

Before anything else could happen, three balls had gone flying towards them.

Noticing them coming, Yusei knelt down in front of the kids, "Duck!" He said as he was hit by a tennis ball in his right shoulder, a baseball in his stomach and a soccer ball at his forehead.

Yusei fell on his back, groaning in pain when Akiza rushed to him, "Yusei!" She called in concern. Kira looked over to Yusei, along with the other two kids, "Are you ok, Daddy?" She asked.

Jason looked in the direction of the balls' owners and glared, "What was that for?!" He demanded.

The boy in the soccer uniform chuckled, "You guys need to work on your Defense." He said confidently.

The boy in the baseball uniform smirked, "Hope you can Duel better than that, cause if not, then we're gonna Grand Slam you three."

The boy in the tennis uniform nodded, "That's right, so grab your decks, cause it's time to Service the Tournament!"

Jason's glare intensified, "You. Are. On!"

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! The next few chapters are going to feel a bit longer because of the duels. I was inspired by this tournament from the WRGP, and Duelist Kingdom tournaments, so I decided to combine them, sorta. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Read and Review!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Game On!

(A/N: Baseball player's name is Nick. Tennis player is Daniel. Soccer player is called Seth. I apologize if this is upsetting anyone for any reason. Now please enjoy!)

Jason stomped his foot down, "You jerks are gonna pay for what you did to my Dad!" He yelled.

Kira stood beside her brother, "No one gets away with that!"

Julie nodded as she too stood beside Jason, "Especially not from a bunch of wannabe's."

Nick grit his teeth, "Like you're one to talk! You were the first to fail their tryout for the Softball team! If you can't even throw a ball, how do you expect to play a card?"

Julie became enraged, "Draw your cards! I'm taking you down right here, right now!" She said as she gripped her deck tightly.

Nick smirked, "You've got a deal. Get ready to strike out!"

Julie was prepping her Duel Disk when she looked to her teammates, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to do that without asking you first." She said.

Kira shook her head, "It's ok. Just try to be careful."

Jason nodded, "Yeah. Make that punk pay for what he said about you." Julie smiled, "You guys are the best!" She turned to Nick and activated her Duel Disk, "I'm ready!"

Nick smirked smugly as he did the same, "Play ball."

" **DUEL!"**

Julie and Nick: 8000

Julie picked one of her cards from her hand, "Ladies first. I'll just set one monster in Defense Mode for now. Your move."

Nick scoffed, "Ha! I knew you were all talk!" He said as he drew his card, "My monsters are as hot as my fireball pitch! See if you can handle the heat! I summon Volcanic Slicer!" He said as the golden reptile-like creature erupted, quite literally, from the ground as it burst into flames (ATK: 1800). He grinned crookedly, "Now! Attack her pathetic monster!" Volcanic Slicer fired a blast from its mouth at the monster who flipped to reveal Spirit of the Harp (DEF: 2000).

Julie smirked, "My harpist won't even get a sunburn from that!" Spirit of the Harp played a few cords on her harp, creating a magic barrier that absorbed the fireball.

Nick: 7800

Nick jerked back slightly, "No way! Slicer can't be pushed back by anything! Especially not some weak girl!" He shouted.

Kira sighed, "Shouldn't have said that." She said to her brother.

Jason shook his head, "He brought this on himself." He added.

Julie drew her card, "My draw you, dork!" She screamed in an uncharacteristically angry tone, "I summon Mudora!" The fairy appeared ferociously beside Spirit of the Harp (ATK: 1500). "I overlay level 4 Mudora and Spirit of the Harp!" Mudora changed into a brown light while Spirit of the Harp changed into a bright yellow light and began swirling around each other. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" A large black vortex appeared in the ground, in front of Julie. The two lights flew into the vortex, creating an explosion. "I Xyz Summon, Number 103: Ragnazero!" The large blue Number Monster descended dramatically from the clouds, its Overlay Units orbiting around Ragnazero (ATK: 2400). Julie glared threateningly at Nick, "I'm about to make things even worse for you. I equip Ragnazero with the Silver Bow and Arrow!" Suddenly, the bow appeared in Ragnazero's hand, and a quiver of arrows were strapped to its back. "This spell raises Ragnazero's Attack Points by 300! (ATK: 2700) Now take down Volcanic Slicer!" Ragnazero pulled an arrow from the quiver and fired it straight through Slicer's ribcage, causing a massive explosion. Sending Nick back a few feet, landing on his back.

Nick: 6900

Seth hurried over and helped Nick up, "She's better than we thought, tag me in, I'll take over." He said, offering his hand.

Nick shoved Seth back, "I don't need help beating a girl!" He said as he turned to face his opponent. "My turn! I draw!" He declares, "I'm forced to set a monster face down for now. Your move!"

Julie drew her card, "I summon Bio Mage!" Bio Mage flew down from the clouds and assumed a battle stance beside Ragnazero (ATK: 1150). "Now, Ragnazero destroy his face down monster!" Ragnazero readied another arrow and ran it threw the face down Flare Resonator, destroying it. "Now Bio Mage, Attack him Directly!" The mage fired a light magic blast that hit Nick in the shoulder.

Nick: 5700

Nick drew his card, "I will not lose to you!" He screamed, "I summon Royal Firestorm Guard!" A pillar of fire erupted to reveal the serpentine monster (ATK:1700). "But no guard should go to battle without his Burning Spear!" He said as he activated the Equip Spell, causing the Guard's right hand to ignite. The fire grew to the size and shape of a spear, "You're not the only one who can power up your monsters! (ATK: 2100) Now destroy the Bio Mage!" He said. Firestorm tossed his Burning Spear at Bio Mage.

Julie smirked, "I activate Ragnazero's Special Ability! Since your monster has more Attack Points than normal, I can use an Overlay Unit to destroy your Firestorm Guard!" Just before the spear could hit Bio Mage, one of Ragnazero's Overlay Units flew to intercept his attack. Then Ragnazero raised its sword and slashed through the Royal Firestorm Guard. She then drew an extra card, "Best part is, I get an extra card!"

Julie drew her card, "Time to finish this! I equip Bio Mage with my extra Silver Bow and Arrow! (ATK: 1450) Then I also equip her with the Horn of the Unicorn! (ATK: 2150) Now attack Nick directly!" Bio Mage fired an arrow, and used her new Horn to enhance the speed of the arrow.

Nick: 3550

Julie raised her hand to the sky, "Now Ragnazero! Attack!" Ragnazero fired an arrow at Nick as well.

Nick: 850

Nick drew his card silently, "This... this can't..." He dropped his card, ending his turn without making a move.

Julie drew her card, "I hate to kick anyone when he's down, but, I need to win this tournament for my team. Ragnazero, attack!" Ragnazero fired the last arrow in its quiver.

Nick: 0

Jason and Kira ran up to Julie. Kira placed a hand on her shoulder, "You were great!" She told her.

Jason nodded, "You got us a Duel Counter, and best part, you did it without losing any Life Points! Our next round will be completely in our corner."

Julie smiled, "Thanks you guys, so who's up for round two?"

Jason stepped in front of Julie, "Leave that to me."

Daniel stepped up, "Time for a service change. Get ready." He said as he activated his Duel Disk.

Jason did the same, "Bring it!"

" **Game on!"**

Jason and Daniel: 8000

Jason smirked, "I'll go first! I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" He said as the monster appeared with electricity flowing through his body (ATK: 1600). "Last, I'll play this face down. Your move."

Daniel drew his card, "My dueling tactics will blow you away! I set one monster face down in Defense Mode and play two cards face down. Go."

Jason raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he drew his card, "I'll summon a monster face down as well." He said, "And then I'll have Sparkman attack! Go Static Shockwave!" Sparkman fired a stream of electricity from his hand, destroying Daniel's face down Mist Valley Windmaster.

Daniel smirked, "You'll need a better backhand stroke than that if you want to score on me! I summon Blue Winged Crown in Attack Mode!" The large blue bird flew down and landed in front of Daniel (ATK: 1600). "Now attack his face down card!" Blue Winged Crown flew towards the face down card, which soon revealed to be Elemental HERO Shadowmist. Crown grabbed her shoulders and dug her talons deep into the flesh until the monster was destroyed, leaving a misty residue floating in mid-air.

Jason smirked, "Since you destroyed Shadowmist, her special ability lets me add one HERO to my hand." He said as he drew his new monster.

Daniel grunted, "Like that'll do you any good. You're turn."

Jason drew his card and gasped, _"I don't believe it! Every card in my deck, I draw the perfect one!"_ He thought to himself before grinning, "I play the Spell Polymerization! Fusing Necroshade and Wildheart from my hand!" The two monsters had appeared beside Jason and began to merge together, "Say hello to Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman!" He said as the monster appeared in front of him (ATK: 1900). "Now for his ability! I get to make you trade the monster on your field, with the one in your Graveyard!" Suddenly, Blue Winged Crown disappeared before Mist Valley Windmaster returned through a portal from the ground (ATK: 400). Jason smiled, "And now for the best part!" He said as a translucent image of Necroshade appeared behind him, "Since Necroshade is in the Graveyard, I can summon a high-level monster without a sacrifice! So, I summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!" The golden monster appeared in bright flash (ATK: 2600).

Julie smiled brightly, "Wow! I've never seen him do that before!" She said.

Kira pumped her fist, "Rev it up Jason!"

Said boy smirked, "You heard the lady! Sparkman, take out Windmaster!" Sparkman fired his Static Shockwave at Windmaster, destroying it. "Now Necroid Shaman and Bladedge! Attack Daniel Directly!" The two heroes charged and slammed their fists into him.

Daniel: 2300

Daniel grunted, "I am not going down without a fight!" He said as he drew his card. "I play Special Hurricane!" He yelled as the hurricane erupted violently behind Daniel, "This card destroys all Monsters that were Special Summoned! So, say goodbye to your two best cards!" Necroid Shaman got caught up in the storm and was flown out of view. Seconds later, the storm ended and Daniel looked at the field in shock, "What!? Why isn't Bladedge destroyed?!" He asked.

Jason smirked, "My Bladedge was a Normal Summon. Necroshade gave me the ability to summon him normally without the need to sacrifice another monster."

After revealing that he had no other plays to make, Jason drew his card, "Bladedge, time to avenge our good friend Necroid Shaman, with a Direct Attack!" Bladedge struck Daniel with his arm blade, knocking him to the ground.

Daniel: 0

Jason, Julie & Kira Win.

Daniel got up and jumped onto Jason and started hitting him.

Before the two girls could try to save him, one of the teachers pulled Daniel off of the boy, "What is going on here?" He asked. Daniel pointed to Jason, "He cheated! His Bladedge was supposed to be destroyed by my Spell Card, but it wasn't! His Duel Disk is hacked!" He shouted, trying to get free of the teacher's grip.

The teacher glared at Daniel, "Actually I saw the whole match. And it was fair. If it wasn't, I would've stopped the duel." He then took Daniel's Duel Counter and gave it to Jason, "Congratulations. You won your first match of the tournament." He then turned his attention to the other team, "And you three should be lucky that I'm not disqualifying you right now. But this is your only warning. Do something like this again, and you won't be so lucky."

The three hurried over to Yusei, who had been sitting on a bench not too far away from the duel location. He smiled as he saw them come up, "Hey you guys! That was a great match." He told them.

Julie nodded, "Thank you Mr. Fudo."

Kira looked to her father with concern, "Are you ok?" She asked.

Yusei chuckled, "Don't worry, I've been through much worse than that. Now go on, you all have a tournament to win. Akiza and I will be waiting in the Gym to watch you take it all the way to the finals."

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the late update. Conflicting schedules plus technical difficulties equals a lot of delays. Will try to get back on pace. Also, if anyone has any deck theme ideas, gimme a shout. Until then, Read and Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Revenge of the Bully

Yusei and Akiza left to head inside, to wait in the gymnasium with the other parents. Jason, Kira and Julie were walking towards the soccer field when Jason noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, check that out." He said, pointing towards the jungle gym. The two girls looked to see that it was Billy, the school bully that once tried to steal Kira's Duel Monsters card, but was thwarted by Jason. He stood with two other boys, one thin and lanky boy named Gerald, and a somewhat chubby boy named John. They were watching Billy as he was about to duel against a boy, who appeared very frightened, "I-if you wanna D-duel... then b-b-bring it!" He said shakily. Billy smirked, "You're gonna regret that."

" **Duel!"**

Billy & Boy: 8000

Billy picked a card from his hand, "I'll set one monster face down in Defense Mode and end my turn." He said.

The boy drew his card, "First, I set three cards face down, then I summon Zodiac Beast Viper!" The snake constellation became visible in the sky, lowering a ray of light down and revealed the monster, (ATK: 1200). "Now attack with Venom Strike!" Viper cracked her (A/N: ?) whip towards Billy's face down card.

Billy scoffed, "Like that can beat my Evilswarm Azzathoth!" The grotesque monster appeared (DEF: 1950) and swatted Viper aside.

Boy: 7250

Billy drew a card, "My turn now!" He declared, "I summon Dark Resonator!" He said as the Tuner Monster appeared on the battlefield (ATK: 1300), "Now I'm gonna Tune Dark Resonator up with my Evilswarm Azzathoth!" Dark Resonator transformed into three lights, while Azzathoth turned into four large green rings. The lights flew in the middle of the four rings, producing a large beam of light, "I Synchro Summon, Chaos King Archfiend!" The beam of light suddenly became engulfed in flames as the demon like monster appeared (ATK: 2600).

Jason gulped, "Woah... his cards are completely different from when I dueled him..."

Julie nodded, "Guess we're not the only ones who worked on our decks..."

Billy pointed to Viper, "Now, attack! Destroy Zodiac Beast Viper with Chaos Flame!" Chaos King Archfiend flapped his wings, sending torrents of fire towards Viper.

The boy panicked slightly before saying, "I-I activate my Trap! The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring" He said, "This trap negates your attack and becomes a Monster Card!" Just before the fires could reach Viper, a large blue magic circle came down and suffocated the flames before returning beside Billy (ATK: 0)".

The boy then drew his next card, "Now I place another card face down and summon my SuperHeavy Samurai Daihachi in Defense Mode!" The monster appeared from a rainbow ring that opened in the ground (DEF: 1800). "Then I play Raigeki to destroy your Monster!" Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck the Chaos King Archfiend, destroying him, "Now I-..." He stopped midsentence when he saw the threatening looks Gerald and John were sending him, "I-I end m-m-my turn..." He says fearfully.

Meanwhile, Julie watches the duel with disgust, "Ugh! I can't believe those guys are trying to win the tournament by bullying everyone!" She said angrily.

Kira nodded with a glare in her eyes, "It's just not fair to those of us who are trying to have fun." Jason said nothing, clenching his fists tightly.

Billy drew his card and smirked, "You're gonna pay for destroying King Archfiend, I activate Dark Hole! This Spell Card destroys all monsters on the field!" A black hole appeared above the two children and sucked all of the boy's monsters into it. "Now I summon Evilswarm Ketos!" A splash, emanating from the card hologram, revealed the monster standing in a battle stance (ATK: 1750). "Now attack him directly!" Ketos fired a magical beam from his staff that blasted the boy onto his back.

Boy: 5500

The boy got up and drew his card, "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" The monster grew from the ground as its head blossomed with a mighty battle cry (ATK: 1200). "Now I activate Scorpio's special ability! By discarding one card, I can summon another Predaplant from my deck! Here comes Predaplant Pterapenthes in Defense Mode!" The monster sprouted out of the ground before taking to the air, hovering beside Scorpio (DEF: 2100). "That's my turn."

Billy drew his card, "Now that Ketos is worthless to me, I'll sacrifice him to summon out my Evilswarm Coppelia!" Ketos began to glow and transformed into a rainbow portal, revealing the mechanic menace that replaced him (ATK: 2450). "Now Coppelia, attack Scorpio with Evil Beam!" Coppelia fired a blast of dark purple energy at Scorpio, causing it to explode.

Boy: 4250

The boy drew his card, "I summon D/D Ghost!" He said in a panic as the monster materialized (ATK: 600).

Billy drew his card with a scoff, "This is fun! Attack his ghost now!" Coppelia fired its energy blast again, destroying D/D Ghost.

Boy: 2400

The boy began to panic even more as he drew his next card, "I can't play anything. It's your turn."

Billy drew his card, "Not even gonna fight back anymore? Then I'll end this by summoning my Evilswarm Mandragora!" The monster sprouted from the ground, with a dark energy surrounding it all the while (ATK: 1550). "Now Coppelia, clear a path for my Mandragora with Evil Beam!" Coppelia made quick work of the Defense Mode Predaplant before Mandragora struck the boy with its vines.

Boy: 850

The boy conceded the game, but Billy wasn't satisfied with that, "I summon Flare Resonator!" He shouted as the monster appeared in a ball of fire, "Now I tune him to my Mandragora to Synchro Summon my Yazi, the Evil of the Yang Zing!" The large monster appeared, "Attack that coward directly!"

Before the attack could hit, Jason moved in front of him, activated his Duel Disk and drew a card, "Clayman! Defend us!" He shouted as the monster took the brunt of the attack before disappearing. Jason glared at Billy, "He already forfeit the Duel! Why'd you go and attack him like that!?" He asked.

Billy chuckled, "He's weak, so he got crushed. But now that you've gotten involved, well... you need to be taught a lesson. Gerald, show him what we do to people who play the hero." Gerald chuckled as he approached the young boy.

Before Jason could retaliate, Kira stepped in front of her brother, "You wanna get to him, you gotta go through me." She said firmly.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "This is my fight! I can handle this!" He said, anger clear in his voice.

Kira turned her head to look at him, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you. If you duel Gerald right now, you'll be giving him exactly what he wants." She then offered him a smile, "Besides, you saved me from these guys last time. Now it's my turn to save you."

Jason thought about it for a brief second before nodding, "Ok. Rev it up sis." He told her. Kira grinned at him, "You got it, bro." Jason walked to the sidelines, where Julie was, while Kira stared down Gerald.

"Get ready to have your butt kicked by a girl!" She said, activating her Duel Disk.

Gerald chuckled, "We'll see."

" **Now Let's Duel!"**

Kira and Gerald: 8000

Kira glared at Gerald, "Ladies first! I activate the Spell Card, Super Hippo Carnival!" She said as five spotlights appeared in front of her, "Now I can summon out Performapal Hip Hippo from my Deck!" The center of spotlight had a puff of confetti and from it, came the Hippo monster (Def: 800). "And for every spare Monster Zone on my field, I get one Hippo Token on my field!" The four remaining spotlights were showing four differently colored Hippo Monsters in showgirl outfits. (ATK: 0).

Gerald scoffed, "That's a pitiful defense. All your tokens are in the wrong Mode!" He declared.

Kira gasped, _"Oh no. He's right!"_ She thought.

"Too late now!" Gerald shouts as he draws his card, "Since you're the only one with monsters out, I can Special Summon my level 5 Earth Armor Ninja!" Out from a small puff of dirt from the ground came a ninja who was on one knee in front of Gerald, his fist on the ground (ATK: 1600), "Now to back him up, I'm summoning Air Armor Ninja!" Suddenly a strong gust of wind, causing Kira to look away in order to shield herself from the winds. When she looked back, the new Ninja Monster was standing beside Earth Armor Ninja. (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate Air Armor Ninja's Special Ability! I can lower one Ninja monster's level by one! So now Earth Armor Ninja becomes a level 4!" He says before raising his right hand to the sky, "I overlay my level 4 Armor Ninja's!" The two Monsters became bright lights that circled one another before diving into a vortex in the ground, "I Xyz Summon, Blade Armor Ninja!" The monster appeared, rising up from the vortex with a dark air about him (ATK: 2200). "I now equip Blade Armor Ninja with Fuhma Shuriken! This Spell increases my Ninja's Attack Points by a whopping 700 points!" Blade Armor Ninja pulled out a hand sized scroll and opened it. As soon as he did, there was a large puff of smoke, and the Shuriken was in his hand in place of the scroll (ATK: 2900). "Now attack that first Hippo Token! Go Shuriken Shredder!" Blade Armor Ninja leapt into the air and tossed the Shuriken towards the orange Hippo, tearing straight through the token, and swiping at Kira's side, "Argh!" She cried as the virtual weapon struck her.

Kira: 5100

Gerald smirked, "Now I activate Blade Armor Ninja's Special Ability! By using one Overlay Unit, one Ninja on my field can attack again!" Blade Armor Ninja drew his sword and leapt at Hip Hippo, "Go, Blade Strike!" Blade Armor Ninja stabbed the Hippo, destroying it.

Julie raised an eyebrow, "Why'd he attack her Hippo? If he had his Ninja attacked another of the Tokens, she would've lost another 2900 Life Points."

Jason nodded, "True, but as long as Hip Hippo was on the field, Kira was allowed to summon a level 7 monster from her hand by only sacrificing Hippo, instead of two monsters. He gave up the opportunity to damage her Life Points in order to keep her from making a comeback. Hate to say it, but these guys are good." He commented grimly.

Gerald took two cards from his hand and slapped them on his Duel Disk, "I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

Kira narrowed her eyes, "My move then!" She declared, _"And it better be a good one. He managed to take away almost half my Life Points in a single turn. And without Hip Hippo, it's gonna be harder to make a comeback. Oh well..."_

"Here goes something!" She says as she draws her card, "I set one monster in Defense Mode, and switch all Hippo Tokens on my field to Defense as well. Good luck getting to my Life Points now." She said with a smirk, _"And when you use up your Ninja's last Overlay Unit, it'll mean no more double attacks, and I'll finally be able to turn things around."_

Gerald laughed, "You'll have to do better than that!" He said as he drew his card, "Blade Armor Ninja, attack her face down Monster!" Blade Armor Ninja tossed the Fuhma Shuriken towards the card that revealed itself to be Performapal Salutiger, "And now I'll..." He says, putting in a dramatic pause.

Kira's gaze sharpened, "Here it comes." She mumbles to herself.

Gerald smirked, "place one card face down. Your move."

The confidence in Kira had shaken slightly, _"Okay, wasn't expecting him to preserve that Overlay Unit. Guess he's not all brawns after all."_ She drew her card silently, "I'll just set another Monster face down. That's it." She said, _"He's clearly waiting for my defenses to be more vulnerable before he uses his Monster's ability again. If I can set up a counter strategy before that happens, I'll be able to take control of this thing."_

Gerald drew a card, "Time to Attack the second Hippo Token!" Blade Armor Ninja tosses the Shuriken through the Blue Token. "And then, another face down. You're up."

Billy smirked, "He's playing her like a fiddle." John snickered, "Yeah, and she don't even know it neither."

Kira drew her card silently again, _"Another face down? What could he be planning? Well maybe I can get him to waste one of 'em."_ She thinks, "I sacrifice my Defense Monster to Summon my Performapal King Bear!" The face down card began to glow as King Bear climbed out of it with a fierce roar (ATK: 2200). Kira waited a brief moment for Gerald to play one of his face downs, but he never did.

Realizing she was waiting for him, he drew his card, "You didn't think I'd waste a Trap Card destroying that pathetic excuse for a stuffed animal? Please! I Summon Strike Ninja to the field!" A puff of smoke appeared behind Kira. Startled, she turned to see Strike Ninja standing directly behind her. "Now Strike Ninja! Destroy the Yellow Token!" Strike Ninja abruptly jumped over Kira and, while in mid-air, threw several Kunai at the Hippo Token, shattering it. "Now Blade Armor Ninja, dethrone her King Bear!" Blade Armor Ninja drew his Sword and charged. King Bear used his paw to slap the sword out of his hand, but wasn't able to stop the Fuhma Shuriken from impaling him, making him explode.

Kira: 4400

Gerald smirked, "Now I activate Blade Armor Ninja's Ability again! Except this time, it's Strike Ninja who'll have the honor of destroying your last Token!" Strike Ninja caught the sword before it could hit the ground and used it to slash through the final Hippo Token. Kira gasped, _"Not good. I've got no more cards on my field."_

Kira drew her card and felt hope flicker into her heart, "I set one Monster face down! Then I'll set another card face down and end my turn!" She declares, _"It won't be much, but I should be able to protect my Life Points at least."_

Gerald laughed, "Look at you! You're dueling like a complete coward!" He said as he drew his card, "I summon Aqua Armor Ninja in Attack Mode!"

Jason gasped, "Oh no! Now he's got two level 4's out again!" He said.

"Watch out Kira!" Julie cried out.

"Too late for that!" Gerald declared, "I Overlay my Strike Ninja, and Aqua Armor Ninja!" Kira watched in horror as the two monsters built the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon another Blade Armor Ninja!" He said as a second Blade Armor Ninja appeared aside the first one (ATK: 2200). "Now Blade Armor Ninja 2, destroy her Monster!" The Ninja slashed through the face down Vylon Stella. "Stella, no!" Kira exclaimed. Gerald smirked, "Now my other Blade Armor Ninja attacks you directly!" The first Blade Armor Ninja threw the Fuhma Shuriken at Kira, "Now I activate my second Blade Armor Ninja's Special Ability! Now attack again to finish this Duel!" Kira cried out as the Ninja sent her flying.

Kira: 0

Billy laughed, "Well now, doesn't this look familiar." He said as he approached the girl. Before he could get much closer, Julie stepped in front, "That's quite enough! I'm not standing on the sidelines this time!" She said as she activated her Duel Disk. Billy smirked, "John, get rid of the riff raff." John walked in front Billy, "With pleasure. Let's do this."

" **Game on!"**

John and Julie: 8000

Jason hurried to Kira, helping her up, "Are you ok, sis?" He asked.

Kira nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok." She said, pausing slightly, "I'm sorry... I said I'd get you out of this... but I failed."

Jason smiled, "Don't worry about it. We'll still get out of this. I know it."

Meanwhile, Julie prepared to take her turn, "I'll start things off! I summon Shining Abyss!" The monster appears from a pillar of light (ATK: 1600). "Next I play three cards face down. I end my turn." She said.

John drew his card silently, his eyes shut, "Get ready." He said before opening his eyes, revealing a fire within them, "I summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai in Attack Mode!" He said as the Monster materialized in light (ATK: 400), "And now that I have a Six Samurai Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan!" He said as the second Monster appeared beside the first (ATK: 1800). John glared towards Shining Abyss, "Kizan! Attack Shining Abyss with Samurai Strike!" Kizan leaps into the air, draws his katana, and slashes through the Fairy Monster.

Julie: 7800

Julie made a groan of irritation at her Monster's defeat, "I play my face down! Numinous Healer! Now I immediately gain 1000 Life Points! Guess your attack did more harm than good, now didn't it?" She asked as she became enveloped in a green light.

Julie: 8800

John nodded, "Good, fight back as hard as you can. Don't make this too easy for me." He said, "Now Kagemusha! Attack her Directly!" Kagemusha made a straight charge and delivered a punch to Julie's stomach, causing her stance to falter slightly. "Finally, I place three cards face down as well to end my turn."

Julie: 8400

Julie narrowed her eyes, _"Sorry pal, but that false nobility won't throw me off_ _ **my**_ _game. I've seen you do this to tons of students before. But still, he wants my best? I'm gonna give him my best!"_ She thought to herself as she drew her card, "I summon Dark Valkyrian!" The woman Monster appeared dramatically onto the Field (ATK: 1800). "Now Attack his Kagemusha!" She declared.

John smirked, "I play my face down, Kunai with Chain!" He said as the Trap Card revealed itself, "This Trap forces your Valkyrian into Defense Mode. So, I'm afraid she won't be laying a finger on Kagemusha." A Kunai shot out at Valkyrian, knocking her onto her knees. Julie grunted, "Then I activate my own Face Down! Fairy Wind!" She declares, "This destroys every Spell and Trap on the field minus itself! And for each one destroyed, we each take 300 points of damage!"

Billy's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Ah, I see. If she's going down, she's taking him with her."

Kira smirked, "Yeah, except I've got the Life Points to spare a shot or two!" A powerful gust of wind blew through the area, destroying Julie's and John's face down cards, before intensifying for a short burst of power.

Julie:7800

John: 7400

John drew his next card, "Impressive. I didn't know you had it in you, but that won't save you! Kagemusha is no longer of any use to me! So, I sacrifice him to Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" Kagemusha erupted into large explosion, and from the ashes, the Grandmaster rose (ATK: 2100). "Now, Kizan attack the Dark Valkyrian!" Kizan used the leap slash to destroy Dark Valkyrian, "Now Grandmaster, Attack her Directly!" Without unsheathing his blade, he swiped his sword through the air, creating a sonic boom that blasted into Julie, sending her flying.

Julie: 5700

Acting on instinct, Jason rushed and jumped to catch Julie mid-air. They hit the ground and rolled briefly before they stopped with Julie on top.

She made a small gasp, "Are you ok?" She asked.

Jason groaned slightly, "Yeah. I'm fine. How about you?" He asked.

A Sector Security Officer appeared in between John and the downed girl, "Stop the Duel!" He said before approaching John and taking his Duel Disk from the boy. He examined it briefly, "Just like I thought. I don't know how, but you managed to remove the safety measures on your Duel Disk." He then examined the other two Duel Disks to reveal they had also been tampered with.

"This Duel is over! These boys are disqualified for tampering with their Duel Disks." He then handed three Duel Counters to Kira who nodded. The officer turned to the three, "You three are coming with me to the principal to determine your punishment." He said as he escorted them away.

Once they left, all three kids let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Julie realized she was still laying directly on top of Jason and jumped off of him, blushing fiercely.

Soon after, Jason got up as well, "Man I hope that's the last we've seen of those guys." He said.

Kira shook her head, "I don't know. Billy's dad is supposed to be some kind of millionaire. What's his last name? I keep forgetting..." She wondered aloud.

"It's Princeton." Julie answered, "His family's been filthy stinking rich since before the Satellite got separated from New Domino City."

Kira had irritation clear in her expression, "Bet you anything they're gonna bribe their way back into the tournament." She grumbled.

Suddenly, there was an announcement on the speakers, "Attention everyone. Day one of the Tournament has officially ended. All currently active duels are officially a draw. The competition resumes tomorrow morning. Get plenty of rest, and we'll see you here tomorrow."

Not long after the announcement went off, Yusei and Akiza walked over to the three. Yusei smiled, "How'd the rest of today go for you three?" He asked.

The three glanced at one another before Kira replied, "Interesting."

Akiza chuckled, "I can imagine. Well anyways, we should head home now. And Julie, I'd be happy to drop you off if -."

She was cut off when Julie's mother rushed up the path, "Sorry it took me so long to get here sweetie." She said to her daughter, "But I wasn't told about your tournament, so I spent half the day trying to figure out where you were."

Julie tilted her head, "Why didn't Daddy tell you?" She wondered.

Julie's mother scoffed, "Yeah, like that man would even answer my calls." She says, mostly to herself. The kids all put on faces of confusion, while Yusei and Akiza shared a look of concern.

They both knew what was going on with Julie's parents, but didn't want to tell the twins. Thinking they're not old enough to truly understand the situation.

Julie's mother shook her head, "But enough about him, how did you do, dear?" She asked.

Julie smiled, "We won twice! The tournament isn't over yet, but I think Jason, Kira and I have a real chance of winning it all!" She said excitedly.

Her mother smiled, "That's wonderful, honey! I'm so proud of you!" She then glanced over to Akiza and smiled, "Since you're having so much fun with your friends, why don't you have a sleep over with them until the tournament ends?" She then turned her head to the Fudo's, "As long as that's ok with you two." She said.

Yusei smiled, "Of course."

Akiza smiled as well, "She's always welcome at our home." Julie and the twins cheered, causing Akiza and Julie's mother to giggle.

The latter spoke up, "I'll get her backpack set up and drop it off at your house if you'll take her with you."

Yusei nodded, "No problem."

(A/N: That's it for this Chapter! Sorry for the super late update. Lots of complications. I'll do my best to speed up the pace. Always open to suggestions for deck themes. Simply put in your review which deck or cards you'd like to see show up in the show, and I'll see what I can do. R&R!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Day Two of the Tournament

That evening, the three kids have eaten dinner and are getting ready for bed. Julie was set up in Kira's bedroom and the two were idly chatting, "I hope we can win this. It's gonna be difficult." Julie said.

Kira nodded, "Yeah, but we'll be fine. Between my Performapals, your Fairies, and Jason's Heroes, there's no way we can lose." She told her friend. After a short silence, Kira looked over to Julie, "How's your arm? Does it still hurt?"

While she and Jason rolled on the ground after John's attack, her arm had gotten hit, and became sore. Julie shook her head, "No, not really. Thanks to Jason, I feel fine." She said.

Kira smirked, "Yeah, being in my brother's arms did seem to make you happy." She said teasingly.

Julie felt her face heat up instantly, "H-hey! Not so loud!" She whispered before sighing, "Jeez, why you gotta tease me like that?" She asked.

Kira giggled, "Because it's fun!" She replied before looking at Julie, "But seriously, it's because I think you should girl up, and tell him how you feel!" She said.

Julie looked down, "No. He wouldn't be interested in me. I'm not good enough of a Duelist for him to really notice me." She said sadly.

Kira put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't be stupid. You're one of the best girls in our class! My brother's just a little dense, that's all. He'll see how great you are soon, I know it!"

Julie smiled at her friend, "Thanks Kira."

The next day, the three kids decided to search for opponents inside the school. As they walked, Jason grinned, "Alright! We've already got 8 Duel Counters!" He said excitedly.

Kira nodded, "Yep. Just twelve more, and we'll be in the finals."

Julie smiled, "We'd better hurry and find another team. Let's check the Library." She offered. The twins nodded in agreement and they hurried off.

When the three of them arrived, they saw Nelson, everyone knew him as the school bookworm. No one could ever find him without his nose in a book.

They saw him Dueling against another student, "Now, Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz! Attack him Directly!" Nelson cried out. The large monster swung its weapon down on the school student, reducing his Life Points to 0.

The boy looked at Nelson with a smile, "Great move, Nelson. Guess you're better than we thought." He said as he handed Nelson his Duel Counter.

Nelson nodded, "You did great as well. That was a good match."

After the other boy left, Jason walked over, "Nelson, I didn't know you were in the tournament." He said.

Nelson smiled, "Yes, although my team only picked me because I was the only other person in our class left." He told them.

Kira frowned, "That's so sad." She commented.

Nelson chuckled, "No, it's fine. I get a place to read peacefully, save for a duel every now and then, while the others get to compete. Everyone wins."

Julie's eyes widened slightly, _"This could be my chance to show Jason how strong I am."_ She then walked in front of the twins, "Since you haven't gotten back to your book yet, how about you Duel me right now?" She said.

Kira looked at Julie, surprised, "Really?" She asked.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, you saw that big monster! He's gotta be crazy strong."

Julie's gaze sharpened, "I can handle this. I know it." She said before looking back to Nelson, "So do we have a Duel?"

Nelson nodded, "I don't see why not." The two got into position, while the twins went to the second floor of the library to get a better view.

" **Duel!"**

Julie & Nelson: 8000

The Field Spell slot on Nelson's Duel Disk opened, "I'll kick things off with this. The Field Spell called, Coliseum- Cage of the Gladiator Beasts." A large Coliseum appeared around the two Duelists and Jason and Kira found themselves in the stands section.

Jason looked around, "Wow. I can't believe a bookworm like Nelson would have cards like this." He said.

Kira nodded, "Yeah. It doesn't really seem like him."

Nelson smirked, "We'll get to what this field does later. For now, though, I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari!" The caged doorway opened up and a humanoid Tiger wearing red armor jumped onto the battlefield (ATK: 1800). Nelson took three cards from his hand, "Next, I'll place three cards face down. Now you may take your turn." He said.

Julie drew her card, "My draw!" She exclaimed. She looked at her draw with a grin, "Now I play Valhalla Hall of the Fallen! And since I have no monsters out, I can Special Summon my Majestic Mech- Goryu!" A line of tall red banners lined themselves up behind Julie, and a bright light flew across the hall and burst in front of Julie. When the light faded, it revealed a large white mechanical monster that, somewhat, resembled a dragon (ATK: 2900).

Jason looked at Goryu in awe, "Woah! She busted out that huge Monster on her first move! I had no idea she was this good!" He said.

Julie pointed towards Laquari, "Now attack Laquari! Go Majestic Wrath!" Goryu's body began to glow as it fired a massive beam of energy, disintegrating Laquari, and causing Nelson to brace himself.

Nelson: 6900

Nelson grit his teeth, "Seems I've underestimated you. No matter, I play my Trap Card, Miracles Wake!" He said as his card flipped up, and a light shined on the spot where Laquari was destroyed, "With this Trap, I can revive one monster who's been destroyed in battle this turn, so my Laquari returns to fight again!" Laquari dropped from the sky and landed on the spotlight that was created for the Trap Card. "Next I activate my second face down, Double Tag Team! Now I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in Attack Mode!" The cage door behind Nelson opened again and a green, fully armored, humanoid bird flew through the doorway and landed beside Laquari (ATK: 1500).

Julie narrowed her eyes, "I'll place a card face down, your move."

Nelson drew his card, "You started strong, but I'm afraid that won't be enough to defeat my Gladiators. Allow me to demonstrate by activating Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." He says as he draws new cards, "Now I summon Gladiator Beast Darius." Once again, the cage door opened, and a horse humanoid charged into battle, wielding a sword in one hand and a whip in the other (ATK: 1700). Nelson smiled, "Now, I combine Laquari, Bestiari, and Darius!" He commanded, making the three Gladiator Beasts swirl together before becoming blurry and then creating a type of smoke bomb. When the dust cleared, a large lion-like warrior clad in multi-color armor, a golden shield and axe in his hands, "I Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" (ATK: 3000)

Jason leaned forward, "Hey! He can't do that!" He called.

Kira nodded, "Yeah! You need to play Polymerization if you want to Fusion Summon a Monster!"

Nelson chuckle, "Not if you have Gladiator Beasts. Rather than relying on luck to draw a Spell, all I have to do, is return the Fusion material Monsters to my deck and reshuffle. That way, my deck doesn't need to be cluttered with fusion cards. And that's not all." He said as Heraklinos began to glow, "Since I summoned a monster straight from my Extra Deck, my Field Spell gains a Gladiator Counter!" Suddenly, a Roman gladiator appeared behind Nelson, "And with each Counter, my Gladiator Beasts gain an extra 100 Attack and Defense Points." (Heraklinos ATK: 3100)

Julie stepped back slightly, "Woah..." She mumbled.

Nelson glared at Julie, "So now you see that you're no match for me. But in case it's still unclear, Heraklinos! Attack Goryu!" Heraklinos leapt into the air and dove towards Goryu. The golden monster fired its beam, but Heraklinos used his shield to protect him as he dropped his axe down on Goryu's head, causing him to be destroyed.

Julie: 7800

Nelson pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Now I think I'll set one card face down. But if you want to surrender, there's no shame in it." He told her.

Julie grit her teeth, "I'm not going to give up!" She exclaimed as she drew her card, _"I can't give up! Otherwise, I'll never prove my strength to Jason!"_ She took a card and slapped it on the Duel Disk, "I'll once again activate the powers of my Valhalla! I summon Guardian Angel Joan!" She said as the banners glowed again and Joan gracefully floats her way across the hall to stand beside Julie (ATK: 2800). Julie smirked, "You think she's strong now, wait until I outfit her with my Cestus of Dagla Equip Spell!" Joan's hands began to glow before the weapons materialized in her hands (Joan ATK: 3300).

Kira pumped her fist, "Alright! This is perfect!" She said.

Jason looked to his sister, "What do ya mean?" He asked.

"When a monster equipped with Cestus of Dagla deals damage to Nelson, Julie will gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage Nelson takes." She answered.

Jason's eyes widened, "Oh! And add that on top of Joan's ability, which increases Julie's life Points by the amount of the Attack Points of a monster that she destroys, Julie wouldn't only take out one of Nelson's best cards, but she'll also get a massive boost in Life Points!" He said before returning his gaze to the Duel, "You got this Julie! Take that nerd to school! Uh, wait, we are at school... so, take him-uh-here! Uh... Whatever, you know what I mean!" He cried awkwardly.

Julie giggled at Jason's cheer, while Nelson shook his head, "How he keeps his grades up is beyond me." He said.

Julie glared at him, "Watch it! You don't know the first thing about Jason! Joan, take out Heraklinos!" Joan charged at Heraklinos and thrusted a punch towards him.

Nelson rolled his eyes, "A predictable tactic. And easily outdone by my face down. Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Just before Joan's punch could connect, Heraklinos became equipped with medieval samurai armor, which repelled Joan's attack. Heraklinos swiped his axe through Joan, shattering her. "Sakuretsu Armor is a Trap Card that destroys a monster that declares an attack on my monster."

Julie grunted, "Guess I'll play three face downs and end my turn." She said.

Nelson drew a card, "I don't understand why you continue to fight. You're clearly outmatched, but as you wish. I play Card of Demise!" He said as his Spell Card came into view on the battlefield, "Now I refresh my hand to a total of five cards. It does have an adverse effect, but this match will be over long before that happens, so there's no sense in worrying about it." He said confidently, "Now I activate Double Summon!" He said as he held up two Monster Cards, "Now I can perform two Normal Summons this turn, so I call Gladiator Beasts Bestiari and Equeste into the ring!" The cage door behind Nelson flew open wide and Bestiari leapt into the fray, along with a winged centaur, equipped only with a shield (Bestiari ATK: 1500 to 1600) (Equeste ATK: 1600 to 1700).

Nelson raised his right hand up to the sky, "Now I return Bestiari and Equeste to my Deck in order to Fusion Summon once again!" Equeste and Bestiari jumped into the air and slammed their fists together, causing them to glow. When the light subsided, a creature that looked similar to Bestiari, except it was taller and had wing ornaments on his arms, his wings had special thrusters as well, "Meet my Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" He declared (ATK: 2400), before smirking, "And since I've Fusion Summoned once again, my Coliseum gains another Gladiator Counter!" A second Roman gladiator appeared behind Nelson, "Which means my Gladiator Beasts gain 200 Attack and Defense Points." (Heraklinos ATK: 3100 to 3200) (Gyzarus ATK: 2400 to 2600).

Nelson looked at the Valhalla halls behind Julie, "And since Gyzarus was Special Summoned, I can now destroy up to two cards, I think I'll get rid of your Valhalla Hall of the Fallen." Gyzarus' wings began to glow as he flew at Mach speed through the Valhalla hall, tearing through the banners before they disappear entirely.

Kira gasped, "Oh no! Now she can't summon her stronger monsters anymore!"

Jason cupped his hands around his mouth, "Don't give up Julie! You can get out of this, I know it!" He cheered.

Nelson scoffed, "Highly unlikely, now I'll also destroy that face down on the right." Gyzarus centered himself above the face down and fired a beam from his hand, destroying the face down card, making Julie wince, _"So much for that one."_ She thought.

Nelson flicked his wrist, "Now Gyzarus, attack her Life Points directly!" Gyzarus swooped across Julie's half of the battlefield and struck her with his wing, causing her to fall on her back.

Julie: 5200

Nelson hummed, "I won't waste my time attacking you with Heraklinos. So now that my Battle Phase ended, Gyzarus returns to the Extra Deck." Gyzarus became enveloped in a green light before breaking into two figures, "And I get to replace him with two Gladiator Beasts from my Deck." The first figure appeared to be an armored Minotaur wearing silver gauntlets, while the other figure was a Rhino wearing full body armor with mirrors on his shoulder pads, "Meet Gladiator Beasts Dimacari and Hoplomus." He said, "Also, since two more monsters were Special Summoned from the Deck, my Field Spell gets two more Gladiator Counters." Two more Roman gladiators appeared beside the other two behind Nelson, "Which means the total increase is 400 points." (Heraklinos ATK: 3200 to 3400) (Dimacari ATK: 1600 to 2000) (Hoplomus ATK: 2400 to 2800). "Lastly, I'll set one card face down, and remind you again, that there's no shame in giving up. My forces continue to grow stronger with every turn. There's simply no way you can come back from this."

Julie glared at him, "I can't back down! Not a chance!" She said as she drew her card. She studied her hand and the field, trying to figure out a plan, when it hit her, _"Cards of Demise! If I can hold out until it's adverse effect kicks in, I just might be able to take control of the Duel. I just gotta keep feeding his ego, and I'll have him right where I want him!"_

"I'll set a monster face down in Defense Mode, and let me tell you right now, you'll never be able to pierce my Defense." She said.

Nelson's eyes narrowed, "An obvious bluff, meant to scare me into not attacking. A foolish tactic." He explained as he drew a card, "Dimacari, take care of that Monster." Dimacari charged and dealt a powerful punch, destroying Julie's face down Dunames Dark Witch. Nelson smirked, "As I suspected. Now I'll use Dimacari's Special Ability, which allows him to attack you once again!" Dimacari gets down on all fours and rams himself through Julie, phasing through her as he rushes.

Julie: 3200

"Now I'll have Heraklinos wipe out the rest of your Life Points!" Heraklinos raised his axe and prepared to attack.

"No!" Jason exclaimed.

"If this connects, then the match is over!" Kira added.

Julie smirked, "I play my trap! Raigeki Break!" She says as the trap flies up.

Nelson's eyes widened, "What!?"

"Deal with this, smart guy! Now by discarding one card, I can destroy Heraklinos!" Heraklinos' attack halts just before it can connect, the monster fell to his knees, dropping his weapon before collapsing, shattering upon his hitting the ground.

Nelson gaped at this for a moment before regaining his composure, "No matter. I will defeat you next turn."

Julie smirked, "I'll play this monster in face down Defense Mode! Come on, see if you can even scratch this Monster!" She said, daring him to attack her again.

Nelson grits his teeth, "You're beginning to irritate me with these pointless bluffs." He says as he draws a card, "I sacrifice Hoplomus to Summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" The Rhino like Monster was crushed by a large Dinosaur like Monster falling from the sky on top of him, wielding a long two-handed axe. "Now I Fuse Spartacus with Dimacari!" The two Gladiator Beasts clashed weapons and their bodies merged to create a larger version of Spartacus, "Meet my most fearsome Gladiator Beast! Gaiodiaz!" He says.

Jason narrows his eyes, "That's the Monster we saw when we walked in here."

Kira nodded, "Yeah. If he's been saving him up until now, he must be Nelson's trump card."

Nelson smiles, "Now my Coliseum gains yet another Gladiator Counter." A fifth Roman gladiator joined the line with the others (Gaiodiaz ATK: 2600 to 3100).

Julie smirked, "Should I be impressed? He's not even close to being strong enough to get to me." She said confidently.

Nelson's face contorted into anger, "Enough! I will suffer your insolence no longer! Gaiodiaz! Destroy her Monster!" Gaiodiaz swung his powerful fist down on top of the card. Nelson smirked, "Once again you were- Wha!?" He was interrupted by Gaiodiaz's fist being thrown back by Gellenduo.

Julie scoffed, "I told you. My Gellenduo can't be destroyed in battle. And since they're in Defense Mode, you just don't have what it takes."

Julie drew her card and smiled, "I'll pass. No need to waste an extra card against you." She said, _"So close. Just a few more turns."_

Nelson growled, "My intellect will not be mocked by such a feeble creature!" He says as he draws his card, "Gaiodiaz! Arm yourself with Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd!" He says as he flips one of his face down cards, allowing Gaiodiaz grips the Halberd, "Now attack Gellenduo!" He declares. Gaiodiaz strikes hard with his fierce Halberd, but Gellenduo repels the attack. Nelson swipes his arm out, "Now I'll use the Ability of my Halberd! Now I can destroy your face down card!" Gaiodiaz launches a bolt of lightning down on Julie's face down card, destroying it, "Finally, I'll play a card face down."

Julie drew a card, "Not bad, but still not enough to win. I pass again." She said smugly, _"Won't be long now. Just a bit more."_

Nelson drew his card angrily, "Gaiodiaz attack again!" Gaiodiaz strikes again, but was once again repelled by Gellenduo, "And once again, my Halberd allows me to destroy your next face down!" Another bolt of lightning destroys Julie's other face down.

Julie draws her card, _"And now, I make my move."_ She thought to herself, looking to her friends and giving them a thumbs up. "I'll set a monster face down in Defense Mode." Nelson cried out, "Now! I activate my Trap! Trojan Gladiator Beast!" He cuts in, "Now I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Noxious to your field!" Suddenly, a Panther equipped with iron claws jumped out of the cage door behind Nelson and took its stance (ATK 0 to 500). "Not only that, but I get another card!" Nelson says as he draws a card from his deck.

Nelson draws again, "My turn! Now I su-."

"No, you won't." Julie said, cutting Nelson off.

Said boy jerked his head, "What?! What are you talking about!?" He asked.

Julie smirked, "It's been five turns, Nelson. Five turns since you played Card of Demise."

Nelson exclaimed, speechless.

Julie's smirk grew, "Remember what you said? Back when you first played that card?"

 _Flashback_

 _"It does have an adverse effect, but this match will be over long before that happens, so there's no sense in worrying about it."_

 _Flashback End_

"Well I guess you should have worried about it after all!" Julie said, "Now you're forced to send your entire hand to the Graveyard!"

Nelson growls loudly, "Fine!" He says as he shoves his hand into his Duel Disk, "I don't need them anyways! I can just have Gaiodiaz attack Noxious!" Gaiodiaz charged, Halberd in hand, when Julie smirked.

"I reveal my Trap Card! Mirror Force!" A reflective shield covered Noxious and Gellenduo. When Gaiodiaz struck this shield, he received his own attack in full force, destroying it.

Nelson backed away shakily, "Impossible!"

Julie drew her card, "Very possible I'm afraid! Just like this is! I summon the Tuner Monster, Trust Guardian!" The Tuner flew down from the top of the room and landed beside Gellenduo. "Now I tune Trust Guardian to Gladiator Beast Noxious!"

Trust Guardian transformed into three green rings, while Noxious' physical form was replaced by five bright stars. The stars lined up and stood inside the rings, "Now I'm really revving!" She cries out as the five lights transform into one large beam, "I Synchro Summon the Angel of Zera!" Zera emerged dramatically through the light and stood imposingly at Julie's side (ATK: 2800). "Now I switch Gellenduo to Attack Mode!" Gellenduo rose slightly and positioned themselves beside Zera (ATK: 1700), "Now attack! Both of you hit Nelson with all you've got!" Gellenduo hit him with a two-shot combo attack, before Zera swung his giant sword at Nelson.

Nelson: 2400

Nelson recovered from those two attacks and drew his card, "I won't allow this!" He said, "First, I reveal my face down, Jar of Greed!" He exclaims, as said jar appeared on the field, "Now I can draw an extra card from my deck! Now I activate Soul Exchange!" The Spell Card appeared, and a white orb flew out of the card, "I can choose either one of your Monsters to use as Tributing Material! So, I'll sacrifice Angel of Zera!"

Julie raised her hand, "I play my Face Down! Fairy's Hand Mirror!" She said as said mirror appeared in front of Zera and absorbed the orb, "Now I can redirect your Card Effect towards any other Monster on my field! So now you'll be sacrificing my Gellenduo!" The mirror angled itself towards Gellenduo and shot the orb into them.

Nelson grunted, "Fine! I'll summon Gladiator Beast Alexander in Defense Mode!" Gellenduo got dragged over to Nelson's side of the field before warping into a portal that allowed Alexander to drop in on one knee (DEF: 600 to 1100).

Julie drew her card, "Time to wrap this up!" She declared, "I Summon Mudora!" Mudora leapt out into the battlefield (ATK: 1500), "And now, Mudora's Special Ability grants him 200 Attack Points for every Fairy I have in my Graveyard!"

Suddenly, Mudora became surrounded by silhouettes of Goryu, Joan, Dunames, Gellenduo and Trust Guardian.

Nelson looked up, shocked completely, "No! What's going on!?" He asked.

"It's the combined power of every Monster you defeated! You thought that by destroying them, they were gone, but they're not! Even if you destroy their bodies, their spirits will never fall!" All the spirits flew into Mudora, making him radiate a powerful aura (ATK: 1500 to 2500). "Now Zera, clear Alexander from the battlefield!" Zera launched a tornado from a gust of his wings, destroying Alexander. "Now, let the true power of my Fairies be made clear! Mudora! Attack now!" Mudora charged at Nelson and fired a beam that looks similar to Goryu's attack. When the blast finished, Mudora and Zera vanished, and Nelson dropped to his knees.

Nelson: 0

Julie wins

The Coliseum disappeared as well and Nelson stood back up, "I misunderstood. I thought that power was in Attack Points alone. That was my fatal flaw. That, and my overconfidence." He turned to Julie, "I said many mean things during our match. Please forgive me."

Julie smiled, "It's fine. You put up a great fight, you nearly beat me a bunch of times."

Nelson smiled and nodded at her, "You as well. Your comeback was nothing short of inspirational. I think it's time I took my head out of the books, and into the battlefield. But for now," he then handed Julie two Duel Counters, "one for winning, and the other, as a sign of friendship."

Julie looked in concern, "Are you sure? Won't your team get upset with you?" She wondered.

Nelson chuckled, "Only if I don't earn two more before they catch up with me." He said.

Jason and Kira rushed over to Julie. Kira smiled, "You were incredible!" She told her.

Jason nodded, "Yeah! I've never seen anyone, not even my Dad, duel like that before! It was totally super awesome!" He said.

Julie smiled brightly, "Thanks Jason. That really means a lot."

Kira smiled at her brother and best friend, "Alright, we gotta get a move on! If we're gonna get the last ten Counters in time, then we gotta hurry!" The other two nodded as the trio left the library.

(A/N: That's it for this Chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I had to let Maiden Fan go, due to the fact that he was just never available, so now I'm working with Steven Bodner. He's the one who coordinated Julie's duel with Nelson, so all credit for that goes to him. I'll try harder to get back on schedule.

Yusei: Review Please!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Café Clash Part 1

The trio was walking down the halls of the school, keeping an eye out for other contestants. Jason grinned, "Julie's last Duel against Nelson has got me revving like crazy! Whoever we go up against next, I'm calling dibs!" He said.

Kira chuckled, "You sound like Uncle Leo." She said, nudging her brother's shoulder, causing him to roll his eyes and Julie to smile in amusement.

They were walking past the cafeteria when the doors opened wide, startling the kids as three other youths stepped up to them, two boys and one girl. "Alright, I hope you're ready." The first boy said.

The second boy nodded, "Cause now you're gonna have to Duel us! And the winning team gets all the Duel Counters the losers have!"

Kira glared at them, "We're not interested in illegal matches. Let's go guys." She said, getting a nod from the other two, but the girl stood in their way.

"Did I say you can refuse our challenge?" She asked rhetorically, "I say we're gonna Duel, so we're gonna Duel. It's as simple as that!"

Julie narrowed her eyes at the two boys, who were blocking all the paths away from the Cafeteria, "We don't seem to have much of a choice, guys." She noted.

Jason nodded, "Then I guess we have no choice. We'll take your challenge! And I'll go first!" The girl smirked and guided her friends and her opponents into the cafeteria.

Once there, Jason and the others saw that almost all of the tables were gone, save for two that were a fair distance from each other. Jason stood himself on top of one of the tables, "Alright! Let's get this over with!" He says as he activates his Duel Disk.

The girl looked to one of the boys, "Tom. You're up first." She instructed.

Tom nodded and got on top of the other table, activating his Duel Disk as well, "Prepare to fork over your Duel Counters!"

"Duel!"

Jason and Tom: 8000

Jason gripped one of the cards in his hand, "I'll start things off! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! In attack mode!" Bubbles erupted from the ground, and when they disappeared, Bubbleman stood tall in their place (ATK: 800). "And since he's the only monster out, I get to draw two cards!" He said as he drew the cards from his deck. "Next, I'll equip him with the Bubble Blaster Spell Card!" A bazooka appeared in Bubbleman's arms and he aimed it towards Tom (Bubbleman ATK: 800 to 1600). "Last, I'll lay one card face down and end my turn!" He said as he stared his opponent down, "So go on! Do your worst!"

Tom scoffed, "Be careful what you wish for!" He says as he draws a card, "I'll play the Spell Card, Ancient Rules!" He said as the card appears, "Now I can Special Summon a high-level monster from my hand without a sacrifice! So, meet my Phantasm Spiral Dragon!" A large blue dragon burst into existence, standing menacingly against Bubbleman (ATK: 2900).

Julie gasped, "This isn't good. It's his first turn, and he's already got such a powerful monster out!"

Tom smirked, "And it gets worse! I Summon Giant Red Seasnake!" Out from behind Phantasm Spiral Dragon, slithered a red serpent like monster (ATK: 1800). "Now Seasnake! Take out Bubbleman!" Giant Red Seasnake lunged at Bubbleman, but he used his Bubble Blaster to shield himself from the attack, causing it to disappear.

Jason smirked, "Not so fast there, pal! By sacrificing Bubble Blaster, I can cancel all battle damage, and save Bubbleman (ATK: 1600 to 800)!"

Tom rolled his eyes, "No matter! I still have Phantasm Spiral Dragon! Attack with Spiral Splash Cannon!" From its mouth, Phantasm Spiral Dragon fired a blue energy beam towards Bubbleman.

Jason smirked again, "No luck this time, either! I play the Trap Card, Hero Barrier!" Suddenly, a large shield protected Bubbleman from the blast. "This trap lets me stop an attack as long as I have an Elemental Hero on my field!"

Tom grunted, "Fine then! I'll just play a card face down."

Jason drew his card, "I'll start my turn with a spell! Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck!" He says as he draws, "Next I play, Polymerization!" He cries out as a vortex appears above him, "Fusing Bubbleman with the Clayman in my hand!" Said monsters flew up into the vortex, "Elemental Hero Mudballman! Let's Rev It Up!" He cried as the monster landed on the field on one knee (DEF: 3000).

Kira smiled, "Alright! With 3000 defense points, even that Spiral Dragon can't get to him!"

Tom grinned as he drew his card, "Don't bet on it! I play the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean!" Suddenly, the entire area around them, appeared to be flooded with water. "Now all Water Attribute monsters gain 200 attack and defense points! (Phantasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 2900 to 3100) (Giant Red Seasnake ATK: 1800 to 2000)"

Jason narrowed his eyes, _"Not good."_ He thought.

"Now Spiral Dragon! Destroy Mudballman! Go Spiral Splash Cannon!" The dragon fires another beam, hitting the monster and making him explode.

Tom gestured towards the Seasnake, "Now Giant Red Seasnake! Attack his life points directly!" Seasnake towered over Jason, preparing to strike when said boy flashed a grin.

"Not if my trap has anything to say about it!" He said as the card flipped face up, shining a light that blinds the Seasnake.

Kira smiled, "Yes! Hero Counterattack!" She said.

Julie smiled as well, "Perfect! Now, since Mudballman was destroyed by Spiral Dragon, Tom has to pick a card from Jason's hand."

Jason nodded, "Yep! And if it's an Elemental Hero, then I can destroy a monster on the field!"

Tom narrowed his eyes at the three cards in Jason's hand, "I pick the card on the left!" He declared. A tense moment of silence followed before Jason revealed the card that Tom picked to be Elemental Hero Ocean.

Jason smirked, "Say goodbye to your Seasnake!" Ocean leapt onto the battlefield and lunged his trident at Giant Red Seasnake, piercing its neck, making it shatter. Ocean then appeared beside Jason (ATK: 1500), "The best part is I get to summon him out. And since he's a Water Attribute monster, he gets a boost from your Field Spell! (Ocean ATK: 1500 to 1700)"

Tom gritted his teeth, "Your turn."

Jason grinned, "My draw!" He said as he drew a card. "And now I can activate Ocean's ability! It lets me add Bubbleman back to my hand! Next, I think I'll play Fusion Reserve! Now by revealing the identity of one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can add one of the monsters needed from my deck, and a Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!" He said as a large image of Elemental Hero Tempest appeared. Jason then took a card from his deck, and the Polymerization from his grave and put them in his hand. He then smirked, "I'm sure you saw this coming, but I activate Polymerization! Fusing Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman in my hand together!" The three monsters appeared behind Jason as the vortex from before appeared again, "Time to Rev It Up again! With Elemental Hero Tempest!" The three monsters flew into the vortex, and returned as Tempest (ATK: 2800). Jason's smile widened, "Hope you don't mind, but I need a change of scenery!" He says as the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk opened up, "So I'll play Skyscraper!" He said as the holographic water erupted to reveal towering buildings emerging from it.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Nice theatrics, but my Dragon is still too strong for you to beat." He stated.

Jason smirked, "Don't be so sure, cause when an Elemental Hero battles a monster that's stronger than him while this field is in play, he gains 1000 attack points!" Tempest leapt into the air, "Go Tempest! Take out Phantasm Spiral Dragon!" Tempest aimed his blaster at the Dragon (ATK: 2800 to 3800), and launched a powerful tornado and destroyed the Dragon.

Tom: 7300

Jason smirked, "But don't think I'm done there! Hero Ocean! Attack him directly!" Ocean charged at Tom and struck him with his trident.

Tom: 5600

"Last, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Jason said.

Tom narrowed his eyes as he drew his card, "Time for Tempest to get the boot! Or in this case, the hammer! I play Hammer Shot!" Suddenly, a large mallet appeared overhead and slams itself over Tempest, flattening him in one crushing blow.

Julie groaned, "Gah! Not again! This guy's not letting Jason keep any of his Fusion Monsters for more than one move!" She says.

Kira nodded, "Jason's gonna have to mix it up if he's gonna regain control of this."

Tom picks a card from his hand, "Next, I'll summon Aqua Madoor in defense mode!" The monster appeared and got down on one knee. "Now I'll equip him with Phantasm Spiral Wave!" Suddenly, a pool of water appeared under Aqua Madoor's feet, waves violently churning under him.

Jason drew his card, "Alright, it's time to really get revving!" He exclaimed, "I play Heated Heart!" He says as he throws the Spell Card on his Duel Disk, "And I'll follow that up with my face down! Blast with Chain!" He said as the trap flipped up. "First, Heated Heart raises Ocean's attack points by 500." Ocean became enveloped in a fiery aura (ATK: 1700 to 2200) (A/N: Ironic, aint it?). "Then my Blast with Chain raises his power another 500 points!" Ocean's trident with an explosive rocket that had a long link of chains tied around it, allowing it to be wielded like a mace (ATK: 2200 to 2700). "Now attack! Destroy Madoor with Chain Bomb!" Ocean started swinging the bomb over his head before launching it towards Madoor, catching him in the explosion. Jason smirked, "And since Ocean was equipped with Heated Heart, you take the difference as damage!" The fiery aura shot through the smoke and struck at Tom.

Tom: 4900

When the smoke cleared, Madoor appeared unscathed.

Kira's eyes widened, "What!? How'd Aqua Madoor survive that?" She asked.

Tom chuckled, "Remember that Phantasm Spiral Wave card? It protected my monster from being destroyed. And that's not even the best part!" Suddenly, the pool under Aqua Madoor's feet grew much larger and out from it, Phantasm Spiral Dragon shot out from it (ATK: 2900 to 3100).

Jason jumped back, "No way! Tempest already destroyed it!" He exclaimed.

Tom laughed, "Like I'd really let you get rid of my best monster that easily! And now Spiral Dragon is the one equipped with my Phantasm Spiral Wave!"

Tom then drew his card, "And now it's time to show you how this game is played!" He declared, "First, I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we each have six cards in our hand!" The two drew their cards. "Next, I equip my Spiral Dragon with two more Phantasm cards! Phantasm Spiral Crash and Grip!" The two cards increased the violence of the waves from the pool Spiral Dragon was standing on top of. "Now Spiral Dragon gains 500 points! (ATK: 3100 to 3600)" Spiral Dragon roars powerfully as his power grows.

"Next, I reveal my face down! Phantasm Spiral Assault!" He calls out as his trap flips up. "Now, all I have to do is destroy 3 Effect Monsters, and I'll automatically win the Duel! And we'll be one step closer to stealing all your Duel Counters! Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A powerful wind blew around them as lightning began striking the virtual buildings, "I'll use this to destroy your precious Field Spell!" The buildings around them crumbled and collapsed in the depths of the holographic ocean. "Now Spiral Dragon! Destroy his Elemental Hero Ocean!" Spiral Dragon fired its beam at Ocean, destroying it.

Jason: 6600

Number of Effect Monsters remaining: 2

Jason drew his card, "I'm activating O-over soul! Which means I get to Special Summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman to my field in defense mode. And thanks to your Field Spell, it gains 200 points each" Bubbleman appeared on one knee (DEF: 1200 to 1400), "Which means I get two more cards from my deck." He said before drawing said cards, "Last, I'll play two cards face down, your move."

Tom drew his card with a smirk, "This'll be easier than I thought! Destroy his Bubbleman!" Spiral Dragon charges his attack, "And by the way, my Phantasm Spiral Crash allows me to deal piercing damage!" Spiral Dragon fired his blast, destroying Bubbleman, causing Jason to brace himself as he dropped to a knee to keep himself from falling off the table.

Jason: 4400

Number of Effect Monsters remaining: 1

Jason's fingers lingered on the card he had yet to draw, _"This is bad...one more attack, and I'm out of the Duel... I gotta win this match right now, or I'll let Julie and Kira down. I can't let that happen! It all comes down to this next draw!"_ He said as he drew his card. Upon seeing his card, he could practically see a chain of cards that formed a combo, causing him to grin, "For now, I'll just Summon Elemental Hero Prisma in defense mode!" The hero appeared and took the defensive stance (DEF: 1100). "Then I set one card face down and end my turn."

Tom laughed loudly, "You fool! You just gave me the last monster I need to destroy you! Spiral Dragon! End this now!" Spiral Dragon launched his attack.

Kira gasped, "This is it!"

"He's lost!" Julie added.

Jason smirked, "No I haven't! Not when I play Negate Attack!" Jason's face down card flipped up and repelled the Dragon's attack.

Tom grunted, "One turn. That's all it gave you. For now, I'll just lay a face down."

Jason drew his card, "One turn is all I needed! Now I reveal my face down, Call of the Haunted! With this, Elemental Hero Avian will fly again!" Avian flew himself out from the Trap Card (ATK: 1000). "Next, I'll play Prisma's Special Ability! By sending a Bubbleman from my deck to the graveyard, Prisma now takes the form of the monster I sacrificed!" Prisma suddenly began to glow and morphed into Bubbleman. "Now I play Fusion Substitute! This lets me fuse Avian with my new Bubbleman!" The two monsters blended together, "Time for Elemental Mariner to Rev It Up!" Mariner leapt onto the battlefield (ATK: 1400 to 1600). "Lastly, I'll lay a card face down! And here's the fun part! Now that I have face down card, I can attack you directly!" Mariner dived into the pool underneath Phantasm Spiral Dragon, and appeared behind the Dragon, "Now go! Anchor shot!" Mariner struck Tom with his anchor.

Tom: 3300

Tom growled as he drew his card, "Nice trick, punk! But it's all for nothing now! Spiral Splash Cannon!" The monster fired its attack when a large wall appeared, showing Phantasm Spiral Dragon attacking in Tom's direction. He ducked when he saw Mariner, who appeared directly in front of him, explode from the attack.

Tom: 2100

Remaining Effect Monsters: 2

Tom looked at his treacherous monster, "What just happened?!" He asked. Jason stood confidently as a Trap Card stood beside him. Upon closer examination, Tom recognized the card, "Mirror Gate!?"

Jason smirked, "Yep! It made us trade monsters at the last second until the End Phase of this turn! Which means since technically Spiral Dragon was my monster when it destroyed an Effect Monster, it doesn't count for Phantasm Spiral Assault's effect."

"Grr. I set 1 card and end my turn." Tom grunted as Spiral Dragon returned to his side.

Jason drew his card and grinned, "Here goes everything! I play the Field Spell Skyscraper 2 Hero City!" Once more, the waters of A Legendary Ocean parted as the group found themselves before a futuristic city, where a light shined in front of Jason, "Now I can Special Summon Bubbleman back from my Graveyard!" Bubbleman arrived from one of the rooftops onto the field (ATK: 800 to 1000). "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" The new Hero flew down from the sky and landed beside Bubbleman (ATK: 1800). "Now I can use his ability to destroy Phantasm Spiral Assault!" Stratos launched tornados from his turbines to destroy the card.

"No! I was so close!" Tom shouted.

"Too bad for you. Next, I activate R-Righteous Justice! It lets me destroy up as many Spell/Trap Cards on the field as I control Elemental Heroes. As I have two Elemental Heroes, I'll use it to destroy your set card and Phantasm Spiral Grip."

"Those cards may be going, but not without something in return. I activate Emergency Provisions. For each Spell/Trap Card on my field I send to the Graveyard to this effect, I get 1000 Life Points. I'll send Phantasm Spiral Grip and Phantasm Spiral Wave to the Graveyard. That's an extra 2000 Life Points!" Tom gloated.

Tom: 4100

"Not that that's going to help. Now I'm going to Overlay my level 4 Heroes Bubbleman and Stratos!" Bubbleman turned into a light blue light while Stratos turned into a green light and they swirled around each other before diving into a vortex in the ground, "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" The vortex exploded into a burst of light, "I Xyz Summon, Heroic Champion Excalibur!" The large, knight-like monster stood tall and strong on the battlefield (ATK: 2000). "And I'm just getting warmed up! I play Fusion Recovery!" He says as the card appears, "Now I get my first Bubbleman and Polymerization back from my Graveyard! Next, I'll play Polymerization one final time! Fusing Bubbleman with Burstinatrix!"

The two monsters appeared and merged together, "And next, I activate the final effect of Fusion Substitute. By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can return one fusion monster from Graveyard to my Extra Deck. And from doing this, I get to draw 1 card. I chose my Elemental Hero Mudballman." Jason then slipped the fusion monster back into his Extra Deck before drawing his new card. "Time for my monsters to Rev It Up!" Steam Healer appeared in a tall smokescreen (ATK: 1800). "Now I activate Excalibur's Special Ability! By using all its Overlay Units, he doubles his attack points until the end of the turn!" Excalibur took his sword and slashed both of his orbiting Overlay Units (ATK: 2000 to 4000).

Tom gaped at the monster, "F-F-4000 attack points!?"

Jason smirked, "That's right! And he's gonna use every single one of them right now! Go Heroic Blade Strike!" Excalibur swings his sword down on Spiral Dragon, causing it to explode.

Tom: 3200

"Now Steam Healer! Move in and attack directly!" Steam Healer charged towards Tom and launched a massive amount of steam at him, causing him to skid back.

Tom: 1400

"You'll pay for that next turn!" Tom shouted, practically foaming with rage.

"There won't be a next turn. I activate De-Fusion!" Jason exclaimed, putting the quick-play spell into his action. "This lets me split my Steam Healer back into Bubbleman and Burstinatrix! And because it's still my battle phase, they can still attack!"

"No!" Tom shouted in horror.

"Bubbleman, direct attack!" Bubbleman fired his arm gun and struck Tom hard.

"Burstinatrix, finish it!" Burstinatrix launched a small but potent fireball, exploding around Tom and launching him off the table he was standing on.

Tom: 0

First win goes to Jason

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked to the other boy, "Dan. Fix this mess." She told him.

Dan smirked, "My pleasure." He says as he takes Tom's place, "Hope you're ready. Cause Tom was just the opening act. It's time for the real Duel to begin."

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Tune in to see what happens next!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Café Clash Part Two

Jason: 4400 with Excalibur (ATK: 2000, Overlay Units: 0), Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) on his field with Skyscraper 2 in play.

Kira looked at her brother in concern, "I'm worried about this." She commented.

Julie looked to her, "What do you mean? We're in the lead!" She said.

Kira nodded, "True, but he's only starting with 4400 life points. Not to mention, by now, roughly half of his deck is in the graveyard."

They were brought out of their conversation by Dan activating his Duel Disk, "It's time we showed you who's boss around here!"

Jason: 4400

Dan: 8000

Dan draws his card, "I'm up next!" He says with a wicked grin, "Since you have so few cards left over as it is, I may as well even the playing field with my Card Destruction Spell!" He said as the card revealed itself, "Now we both have to discard our hand and draw five new cards!"

Kira gulped nervously, "Well, at least Jason's hand is empty, so he's not losing anything."

Julie nodded, "Jason better come up with a plan and fast."

Dan smirked, "Now I summon UFO Turtle!" He said as the monster spun rapidly before coming out of its shell (ATK: 1400), "Now attack that Bubbleman!" UFO Turtle fired a blast from its mouth that destroyed Bubbleman.

Jason: 3800

"Last, I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn." He says.

Jason grunted, "My move then!" He says as he draws. "I hate to do this you guys, but I have no choice! I sacrifice Excalibur and Burstinatrix!" The two monsters vanished into light, "Now I Advance Summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!" He calls out as the monster leaps from one of the towers surrounding them and landing on the battlefield (ATK: 2600). "Now Bladedge, take out that Turtle!" Bladedge charges towards UFO Turtle before Dan smirks, "I play my face down, Enchanted Javelin!" He says before said Javelin strikes at Bladedge, "Thanks to this card, my Life Points increase by the total of your hero's Attack Points."

Dan: 10600

"Maybe, but he's still gonna destroy that turtle of yours!" Jason says. Bladedge removed the Javelin from his chest and strikes at the UFO Turtle and destroy it.

Dan: 9400

Dan smirked, "Now I play UFO Turtle's Special Ability! It lets me summon a new monster from my deck! So, here's my Laval Forest Sprite in Defense Mode!" From the ashes of the UFO Turtle, came the spirit kneeling on one knee (DEF: 2000).

Kira smiled, "That won't be much help! Thanks to Bladedge's Special Ability, he can still deal damage, even if your monster's in Defense Mode!" She stated happily.

Dan smirked, "We'll see." He says as he draws a card, "I Summon Laval Magma Cannoneer!" From an eruption of lava and fire from the ground, rose the Cannoneer (ATK: 1700). "Now, I activate the Special Ability of my Laval Burner!" He declares as a card in his hand began to glow, "Since there are at least three different Laval Monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon him straight from my hand!" Suddenly, the large rock and fire demon-like monster appeared on the field (ATK: 2100). "Now I tune my Forest Spirit with my Laval Burner!" Laval Forest Spirit transformed into two green rings while Burner turned into five white stars that lined up inside the rings before emitting a powerful white beam, "I Synchro Summon Laval Stennon!" The large Synchro Monster appeared menacingly on the field (ATK: 2700). Dan laughed confidently, "Now Spirit's ability activates because he was used for a Synchro Summon! For every Laval monster in my graveyard, all Laval monsters on my field gain 200 Attack Points!"

Kira quickly counted the cards played before gasping, "That's an extra 1000 points for both of his monsters!" She exclaimed (Stennon ATK: 2700 to 3700) (Cannoneer ATK: 1700 to 2700).

"That's right!" Dan said, "And now, Cannoneer! Open fire on Bladedge!" Said monster aimed its turrets at Bladedge and fired, launching two large fireballs that obliterated Bladedge.

Jason: 3700

"Now Stennon! Attack him directly and end this!" Stennon launched a powerful fire beam at the boy, enveloping him in flames.

Jason: 0

Dan wins second round

Jason dropped to his knees, "Darn... I couldn't do anything..." He said before pounding the table he was on top off. Julie got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

When he turned, he saw her smiling at him, "It's ok. You did your best, and you fought hard. Let me take care of this from here." Jason eyed her for a moment before nodding at her.

He removed Skyscraper 2 from his Duel Disk and handed it to Julie, "Technically, it's still in play. I hope it helps you." He told her.

Julie nodded back with a smile, "Thanks, Jason." She replied before taking the card and putting it in her Duel Disk.

Once Jason stepped off the table, Julie glared at Dan, "You made Jason look like a fool. I won't let you get away with doing that to my friend!" She declared.

Dan scoffed, "We'll see about that."

" **Let's Duel!"**

Julie: 8000

Dan: 9400

Julie drew her card, "First I play Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards, at the price of two."

Dan smirked, "Not without me! I play Appropriate!" He says as the Spell card appears, "Now whenever you draw cards outside your draw phase, I get to draw the same number of cards!" He said as he drew two cards.

Julie wavered slightly, but regained her composure, "I activate Water of Life! This Spell lets me Summon my Guardian Angel Joan!" The angel floats gracefully down onto the battlefield (ATK: 2800). "And I'll also Summon Gemini Elf to back her up!" The twin elves rushed out from a nearby alley in the Skyscraper 2 (1900). "Next I activate Hammer Shot!" A large cartoonish hammer suddenly fell on top of Stennon, "This Spell destroys the strongest monster you have on the field! Now, Joan attack! Take down Cannoneer!" Joan fired her holy energy towards Cannoneer, enveloping the creature in its glow before destroying him. Joan's angel wings then spread outward, "And the best part is, Cannoneer's Attack Points now get added to my Life Points because he was destroyed by Joan!"

Dan: 9300

Julie: 10700

Jason pumped his fist in the air, "All right! Now Julie's got more than ten thousand Life Points!" He stated cheerfully.

Kira nodded, "Things are looking good so far. Let's hope she can keep up this momentum."

Julie smirked, "Now Gemini Elf can attack you directly!" The twin elves leapt towards Dan, but suddenly, flames erupted around the boy, forcing the elves to stop their attack. Julie gaped, "What?!" She asked as Dan had a confident smile.

"Just before the attack, I played the Trap Card, Fire Wall! I can get as many Laval Tokens onto my field as I banish from my Graveyard. So, I banish all five monsters to summon five Tokens!" Five humanoid fire beings appeared on his field (DEF: 0).

Julie grit her teeth, "I may not be able to hurt your Life Points, but I'll settle for blasting one of your tokens! Go Gemini Elf!" The twin elves leapt and struck one of the Tokens with a double kick attack. "Lastly, I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn!" She said as she did so.

Kira's gaze sharpened ever so slightly, "A brief obstacle, but she still has a strong lead."

Jason nodded, "She'll beat him! I can feel it!"

Dan drew his next card, "My move now!" He declared, "I play the Spider's Thread Spell Card!" He says as a large spider appeared above Dan.

The sight of the spider caused Kira to jump, "Eek!" She cries as she hides behind her brother.

Not long after Kira started walking, Yusei discovered that she had inherited his fear of insects, specifically spiders.

Dan scoffed, "She's right to be afraid! Cause this card lets me take a Spell from your Graveyard and add it to my hand!" The spider shot a web at Julie's Duel Disk, and when the thread retracted, Graceful Charity could be seen stuck to the end. Dan took the card off the thread, "Now I think I'll play Graceful Charity! So, I'll draw three cards at the price of these two useless cards." He says as he draws and discards his cards. Julie's eyebrow twitched when Dan insulted his cards and her fist clenched tightly. "Now I think I'll play Card Burial Magic!" Suddenly, three cards appeared in between the two Duelists, "Since these three cards are worthless to me now, I'll banish them!" The three cards shattered suddenly, "Now I get to draw some real cards!"

Julie's eyebrow twitched again, her fist was now shaking, "How... how dare you..." She mutters, "How dare you call all those cards worthless? Tell me!" She asks, her voice now much louder, "What gives you the right to treat your cards with such disrespect!?"

Dan laughed, "Geez! I can't believe you're getting so worked up about this. They're just cards! They can't feel anything, so what does it matter?"

Julie glared, "You're wrong! Jason and Kira taught me that every card is special! And I know they're right!" She looked up at Joan, who smiled down at her and nodded. Julie then faced Dan again, "I play my face down! Serial Spell! Now I can duplicate the effects of your Card Burial Magic!"

Dan laughed again, "You hypocrite! You accuse me of throwing away my cards, but you now have to do the same!" He said.

Julie smirked, "Wrong! My card lets me draw my cards without sacrificing any of my cards!" She says as she draws two cards from her deck.

Dan smirked, "Fine by me! My Appropriate card lets me draw too!" He says as he draws his cards as well, "Now back to me! I summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden!" Out from a geyser of fire, rises a young woman with long hair made of bright red flames (ATK: 100). "Now I tune my Maiden to my 4 Tokens!" The maiden transformed into a green ring and the Tokens into one star each. The four stars line themselves up and fall into the center of the green ring, forcing an eruption of light, "I Synchro Summon Laval Dual Slasher!" A humanoid made of molten rocks with blades coming out of his forearms (ATK: 2400).

Jason smiled, "Ha! Nice try, but he doesn't have enough Attack Points to beat Julie's Joan!" He said confidently.

Kira nodded, "True, but we shouldn't underestimate this guy. He's proven that he's willing to sacrifice anything to get, even a small advantage."

Dan swung his arm out, Now I play Block Attack!" Suddenly, Joan was forced to the ground in front of Julie and knelt down (DEF: 2000). "Now that she can't use all those Attack Points, Dual Slasher! Take down Guardian Angel Joan! Go Inferno Forearm!" The blades on Slashers forearms ignited and slashed through Joan, he then began to emit a crimson aura, "Now since I got at least two Laval Monsters in my graveyard, he can attack you twice! And my Spell Card Molten Whirlwind Wall is gonna raise his Attack Points for every Laval Monster in my grave!" Dual Slasher's aura grew intensely (Slasher: 2400- 2600). Now take down Gemini Elf with Inferno Forearm!" Dual Slasher immediately struck down both elves.

Julie: 10,000

"Now I put two cards face down and end my turn!" Dan says.

Julie looks down at her deck, her confidence shaken, _"He took down both my monsters by sacrificing all of those cards... maybe... maybe he's right..."_

" _ **No. He is wrong."**_ Said an unfamiliar voice as it echoed through her mind, _**"You have always believed in your cards, and we have never failed you before. So long as you continue to believe, there is nothing you cannot do."**_

Julie, while unable to recognize the voice, knew it was correct as she stared down Dan, "My move now! I draw!" She declares.

Jason suddenly had a strange sensation go through his head, "Did you feel that?" He asked his sister.

She tilted her head at him, "Feel what?" She inquired.

Jason hummed briefly before shaking his head, "Forget it. Let's just keep cheering Julie on!" He said.

Julie slapped a card onto her Duel Disk, "I play Gellenduo in Defense Mode!" The twin spirits emerged and prepared to defend Julie (DEF: 0), "My Gellenduo can't be destroyed in battle! I've never tossed one of my cards away to get ahead before! And I'm not about to start now!" She declared. Gellenduo looked back at Julie and smiled affectionately, as though they were silently thanking their Duelist for her devotion.

Dan grunted, "Whatever! My move!" He says as he draws a card, "I activate Molten Conduction Field! Now by tossing two useless monsters to my Graveyard, I can power up Dual Slasher even more thanks to Molten Whirlwind! (Dual Slasher ATK: 2600-2800)." Just then, Volcano Handmaiden appeared beside Dan, "And now I can activate my maiden's ability and draw one extra monster from my deck! Now, from the grave, I activate the ability of Laval Pholgis! Which raises Slasher's Attack Points even higher! (Slasher ATK: 2800-3100) And then I activate Return of the Doomed to bring Laval Warrior back from the grave!" The flaming warrior appeared from the ground beside Dual Slasher (ATK: 1800-2200). "And Laval Warrior has a special ability that lets him deal piercing damage when he battles a monster that's in Defense Mode!"

Kira groaned, "Man, he's being ruthless! At this rate, I don't think Julie can beat him!" She said scared.

Jason shook his head, "No way. She's gonna win, I don't know why. But I can just feel it."

Dan laughed, "Now Laval Warrior! Attack Gellenduo!" The warrior launched a large fireball towards the fairy.

Julie narrowed her eyes, "I play my Trap! Spirit Barrier!" Suddenly, a large barrier shielded Gellenduo from the blast, "Keep it coming Dan! This card keeps me from taking any battle damage as long as I have a Monster on my field! Gellenduo protects me, and I protect them! That's what makes me and my cards more powerful than you!" Dan grunted, "In that case, I'll just reveal my face down Shard of Greed and end my turn."

Julie drew her card, "Then it's my move!" _"And I better make it count."_ She added mentally. "First I play Pot of Greed! This Spell lets me draw two cards."

Dan smirked, "Don't forget, thanks to Appropriate, so do I!"

Julie drew her two cards, un-shaken by Dan's comment, "Now I Tribute Gellenduo to summon Majestic Mech- Goryu!" The large machine-like fairy flew down onto the field, landing gracefully behind Julie (ATK: 2900).

The bully girl gasped, "That's not possible!" She said, "You can't summon a monster that powerful with only one monster!"

Julie grinned, "You can if that monster happens to be a Fairy Type. It's one of Goryu's Special Abilities."

Dan scoffed, "Like it matters. He doesn't hold a candle to Slasher, and if you destroy Warrior instead, then that'll just make Slasher even stronger! Face it! You can't beat me no matter what you do!" He shouted.

Julie smirked and held up a Spell Card, "Well maybe this Silver Bow and Arrow card will help change that." Goryu was granted a large bow and energy arrows that it held in its hands (Goryu ATK: 2900-3200). "Now Goryu! Take down Dual Slasher with Silver Arrow Stream!" Goryu loosed an arrow towards Slasher, knocking the monster off balance, followed by a powerful energy blast from its center.

Dan: 9200

Dan grunted, "Yeah well... Laval Warrior still gets more power thanks to my Molten Whirlwind Wall! (Warrior ATK: 2200) So all I have to do is throw some more worthless cards to my grave, and you'll lose!" He said angrily. "And to make sure of that, I play the trap Backfire! Now whenever my Fire Monsters get destroyed, you're taking 500 points of damage!" Dan's trap card flipped over and launched a small fireball that struck her hard.

Julie: 9500

Julie staggered upon impact, but regained her footing, "I play my face down Shooting Star Sword!" Goryu dropped the bow and gripped a large sword in its place, "Now I can use Goryu to attack twice! Go and destroy Laval Warrior!" Goryu charged and slashed the warrior to shreds. "Now I'll play a face down card and end my turn."

Dan sneered, "I draw!" Dan paled when he drew a trap card and looked at the rest of his hand, which was just spells and traps as well. "What!?" Dan snapped, "How can I not have any Monsters?" He asked in rage.

Julie took a confident step forward, "You were so busy throwing monsters from your deck to the graveyard and banishing them from play, that you didn't realize you were getting rid of all of them. I wouldn't be surprised if your deck didn't have ANY monster cards left." Dan dropped to his knees, frozen in place for the next three minutes, which activated his Duel Disk's auto-forfeit system.

Julie wins be default

Jason, Julie and Kira win in a best 2 out of 3 contest

Dan watched as the girl he was teamed up with approached him, "How could you be so stupid!?" She asked.

Dan hung his head, "I'm sorry Rosalie..."

Rosalie shoved him onto his back, "Sorry!? Sorry?! We had fifteen Duel Counters before this match! Now we gotta fork over all of them!"

Jason shook his head, "Actually, only ten will do." He said.

Tom looked at him surprised, "What? But the deal was the winner would take all the loser's counters."

Dan nodded, "Yeah. And since we forced you into this, don't you wanna boot us out?"

Rosalie sighed in frustration, "You two are pathetic!" She said.

Kira smiled at the three, "Maybe, but you guys are really good."

Jason nodded in agreement, "Totally. You guys were an awesome challenge. Besides, we only need ten. So, you guys can keep five for yourselves and make the rest up."

Julie smiled, "But this time, do it fair and square." Dan and Tom smiled and handed over ten Counters while Rosalie fumed about the whole thing.

The trio left the cafeteria and Jason smiled excitedly, "We did it! We got all 20 Counters! We've made it to the finals!"

Kira smiled, "Let's hurry to the gym! I wanna see who else has made it yet." The other two agreed as they rushed down the halls.

(A/N: Please forgive the late update. I'm gonna try to work better on it. Thank you for your patience.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Traveling Circus

Jason, Kira and Julie walked out of the gym, proud of their big accomplishment, "Awesome! We were the second team to turn in all twenty Duel Counters!" Jason said excitedly.

Julie nodded, "Yeah! And tomorrow's gonna be the finals! I can't wait." Kira was about to add to the conversation, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, check that out." She said, pointing at the running track. The three went over to see a kid riding a Duel Board as he runs laps around the track.

After the WRGP, Yusei and Bruno patented their Duel Board design and turned into a craze for kids who weren't yet old enough to ride Duel Runners. It was highly controversial until Bruno announced that the Duel Boards were incapable of reaching any of the high speeds that Duel Runners reach, making it much safer for the younger Duelists.

The kid was wearing a denim jacket and jeans, goggles over his brown eyes, a blue helmet on his head.

When he slowed his Duel Board to a stop, he noticed the new spectators and waved at them, "Hey there. What's up?" He asked.

Jason's eyes were lit with excitement, "No way! That Duel Board is incredible!" He then shifted his expression to one of confidence, "I challenge you to a Duel Board Turbo Duel!"

Kira and Julie gaped, "WHAT!?" They exclaimed in shock.

Kira yanked her brother's ear, "Are you nuts?! We just got the Counters we need to make it to the Finals! I'm not jeopardizing them because of your fanatics! And besides, Mom wouldn't let you get a Duel Board, so how do you plan to challenge him?"

The kid chuckled, "No worries, I brought an extra with me." He said, gesturing behind him to reveal a yellow Duel Board, "I'm Ramsey, by the way. Who are you guys?"

Kira made a small smile, "I'm Kira, this is my twin brother Jason, and that's our friend Julie."

Ramsey's eyes widened, "Wait, Jason and Kira Fudo? As in the kids of King of Turbo Duels Yusei Fudo?!" He asked. They nodded, "Wow! I'm such a big fan of your dad! It's my dream to beat him one day in a Turbo Duel!" Jason smiled, internally raging at how he's the only one who gets to beat his Father.

Kira scoffed, "Please! You can barely ride a Duel Board, and you think you can one day beat my Dad?" She asks with a confident smirk on her face, "If you even wanna think about that, then you first have to beat me!" She declared.

Jason glared at her, "Now who's getting fanatic!?" He asked angry.

Julie nodded, "Jason's right, besides, none of us even have any Speed Spells."

Ramsey laughed, "Don't worry, I always bring tons of them. They're in my backpack. And forget about Counters. I'm already out of the Tournament, so this'll just be for fun. So, I accept your challenge Kira Fudo!"

Jason practically had steam blasting out of his ears, "NO FAAAAIIIRR!"

While Kira modified her deck with the Speed Spells Ramsey offered her, Jason sat on the bleachers grumbling to himself, "No fair... I should be Dueling..." He mumbled.

Julie smiled gently, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a great Turbo Duelist one day." She said, hoping to raise her friend's spirits. Jason simply shrugged.

Soon, Kira was ready and strapped a helmet on as she plugged her Duel Disk into the Duel Board as she and Ramsey lined up. Ramsey smirked, "Alright, let's get started. I activate the Field Spell, Speed World 2!" The area around them shifted slightly, giving everything a type of neon accent. They took off like a rocket, **"Let's ride!"**

Kira and Ramsey: 8000 (SPDC: 0)

They raced to the first turn and Kira was the first to pass the first turn, "I'm first, I draw!" She declares, "I summon Performapal Whip Snake in Attack Mode!" The snake appeared out of a portal and slithered beside Kira (ATK: 1700). "Now I place one card face down and end my turn!"

Ramsey drew his card, "I'm up then!" (Ramsey SPDC: 1) (Kira SPDC: 1) He declares with a smirk, "First up, I activate a Speed Spell Overboost!" He declares as his Duel Board suddenly passes Kira, "Now I get to add six Speed Counters to my count until the end of my turn (Ramsey SPDC: 7)!"

Kira grunted, _"Great... now he can play his more powerful Speed Spells. This could be a problem."_ She thought.

Ramsey slapped a card down, "Now I activate the Speed Fusion Speed Spell! Because I have at least four Speed Counters, I can Fusion Summon one of my Monsters!" A large vortex appeared above him, "I fuse together my Steamroid and Gyroid!" The two machines appeared and flew into the vortex, "Here comes the ultimate engine that could! I Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid!" The train with helicopter propeller arms appeared and blew its whistle loudly (ATK: 2200).

Julie's eyes widened, "Woah! He brought out a Fusion Monster on his first turn! Kira could be in trouble."

Ramsey smirked, "Now you're in trouble! Steam Gyroid, attack her Whip Snake!" Gyroid rammed himself into Whip Snake, causing it to shatter.

(Kira: 7500)

The impact caused Kira to wobble on the board as her arms flailed. Jason stood up, "Sis! Focus your center of gravity on your waist! Keep it straight!" He called out. Quickly heeding her brother's advice, Kira managed to regain control as she waved a thanks to him.

Ramsey smiled, "Get ready! Cause now I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four Speed Counters, you take 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell in my hand!" Ramsey's Duel Board created a large dust cloud, which covered Kira briefly (Kira: 6700). "Now I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn, which means Overboost loses its effect." (Ramsey SPDC: 1)

Kira drew her card, "My move then (Kira & Ramsey SPDC: 2)!" She declares, "And now that I have two Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell, Angel's Baton! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck, so long as I discard one." She drew her two cards and placed one in the Graveyard, "Now I Special Summon Performapal Revue Dancer!" The dancer girl appeared and floated beside her, "But she's not sticking around, because since she's a Performapal, I can release her to Summon Performapal Laugh Maker!" Revue Dancer glowed brightly before vanishing in a puff of smoke, allowing Laugh Maker to take her place (ATK: 2500). "Now Laugh Maker! Attack Steam Gyroid!" The monster leapt towards Gyroid, "Go Punch-Line!" Laugh Maker punched Steam Gyroid, causing the machine to explode into confetti and ribbons.

(Ramsey: 7700)

Ramsey smirked, "Not so fast! I reveal my trap! Go Supercharge! Now, since my Monster was destroyed, I get to draw two new cards from my deck!"

Kira smirked, "I'm not done yet! I play Laugh Maker's Special Ability! Encore!" Several spotlights shined on Laugh Maker, "Now I can summon a Performapal from my Graveyard! So welcome back to the act Performapal Whip Snake!" Whip Snake leapt out from behind Laugh Maker and coiled itself loosely around Kira's shoulders (ATK: 1700). Kira moved beside Ramsey, "Whip Snake! Time for Ramsey's close up! Attack!" Whip Snake cracks his tail at Ramsey, causing him to falter slightly before regaining his balance.

(Ramsey: 6000 SPDC: 1)

"With that done I place one card face down and end my turn."

Ramsey drew his card, "I'm up (Kira SPDC: 3. Ramsey SPDC: 2)!" He exclaimed, "You definitely live up to your family's rep, Kira. There's no denying that. But I'm not gonna lose that easily!" He then raised a card, "This look familiar? I play Angel's Baton!" He said as he drew his cards and discarded one, "Next I set one card face down and play another Speed Spell! Go Explosion!" The card appeared and began to rumble, "Explosion lets me destroy one face down card on the field!"

Julie gasped, "Oh no! Without that face-down, Kira's Whip Snake will be vulnerable!"

Jason shook his head, "No, that's not his target!"

Ramsey raised his right arm, "I destroy the card I just played face down!" Explosion fired a blast, destroying Ramsey's face down Trap Card.

Kira looked back to him, "Why destroy your own card?" She asked.

"To take the lead!" Ramsey answered, "Now that it's been destroyed, I can activate Wonder Garage's effect from the Graveyard! Now I get to Special Summon Drillroid!" The drill monster rose from underground as it drove beside Ramsey (ATK: 1600), "And that's not all! Explosion also lets me force Laugh Maker into Defense Mode!" Laugh Maker got down on one knee beside Kira (DEF: 2000). "Next I summon out Jetroid!" The jet-like monster flew down onto the battlefield (ATK: 1200). Ramsey pointed at the large Performapal, "Now Drillroid! Drill into Laugh Maker!"

Kira grunted, "You're crazy! Laugh Maker has more Points!" She stated.

Ramsey scoffed, "So what?" Drillroid ran its drill through Laugh Maker, destroying it, much to Kira's shock. "When Drillroid attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, he wins no matter what! And the best part is, I don't take any damage." Ramsey said.

Kira's eyes narrowed, "I reveal my trap Performapal Revival! You may have taken out Laugh Maker, but the show must go on! Which is why Performapal Sword Fish will be joining the cast!" Sword Fish leapt out of the Trap Card and landed in Kira's right hand (ATK: 600), "When Sword Fish is Summoned, all your monsters lose 600 Attack Points!" She swung Sword Fish, making it shoot a dozen miniatures of himself at Ramsey's field. Half landed around Drillroid (ATK: 1000), the other half surrounded Jetroid (600).

Ramsey smirked, "Not bad, but I still got this! I activate Card of Last Will!" He declares, "This lets me draw until my hand has five cards!"

Kira grinned, "Then I play Talisman Reversal, which will allow me to do the same!" The two drew their cards.

Ramsey nodded towards Kira, "Nice move. I end my turn."

Kira drew her card, "I'm up then!" (Kira SPDC: 4. Ramsey SPDC: 3) She exclaimed, "I Summon Performapal Silver Claw!" The wolf appeared beside Kira (ATK: 1800). "Now, I switch Sword Fish to Attack Mode (ATK: 600)! Next, I activate Silver's ability!" Silver Claw began to glow, as well as Sword Fish and Whip Snake, "This raises the Attack Points of all my Performapals by 300 until the end of this turn! (Silver ATK: 2100. Sword Fish ATK: 900. Whip Snake ATK: 2000)"

Ramsey grunted, "Not good..." He mutters.

"Whip Snake! Take out Drillroid!" Kira extended her arm, where Whip Snake launched from her and slashed its tail against Drillroid, causing it to shatter.

Ramsey: 5300

"Now Silver Claw, ground that Jetroid!" Silver Claw moved to pounce at Jetroid, but Ramsey raised his arm.

"Not so fast! When Jetroid is attacked, I'm allowed to activate a Trap Card in my hand! Go Magic Cylinder!" Silver Claw leapt into a large cylinder, then flew out its twin, striking Kira directly.

Kira: 4700 (SPDC: 2)

Julie raises an eyebrow, "How come they both have lost Speed Counters from some of these attacks?" She asked.

Jason glanced her way, "In a Turbo Duel, every time you take damage, you lose Speed Counters for every 1000 points of damage you take in battle at a time. Since Kira got hit for 2000 Life Points, she also lost two Speed Counters." He answered.

Kira grunted, "Not a bad counter, Ramsey. I'll just lay one card face down, and that's it."

Ramsey drew his card, "Then I'm up!" (Ramsey SPDC: 4. Kira SPDC: 3) He declares, "I Summon out Expressroid in Attack Mode!" A large express train started running beside Ramsey (ATK: 400). "Sure, he doesn't have a lot of power, but his Special Ability more than makes up for that! Because when he's summoned out, I can add two Vehicroids from my Graveyard back to my hand." He said as he retrieves Drillroid and Stealthroid. "Next, because I have 4 Speed Counters again, I can once again activate Speed Fusion!" The familiar vortex appeared overhead, "You thought Steam Gyroid was tough? Wait until you see what happens when I fuse my Expressroid, Stealthroid, Drillroid, and Truckroid together!" The four machines flew into the vortex and returned as one large robot, "I Fusion Summon, Vehicroid Stealth Union!" The massive machine stood on the air beside Ramsey as he continues to ride down the track (ATK: 3600). "Now get ready! I activate Stealth Union's Ability! Now I can equip him with one Monster on your field! Like your Silver Claw!" Kira's Silver Claw disappeared and Stealth Union had received a wolf pelt on its hull that had a silver shine to it, "Now attack Whip Snake!" Vehicroid punched Whip Snake.

Kira: 2900 (SPDC: 2)

"And I'm not finished yet! Stealth Union gets to attack twice a turn! Go and take out Sword Fish!" Stealth Union launches another fist against Sword Fish.

Kira: 0

Ramsey Wins

The Duel Boards gradually slowed until stopping as Kira removed her helmet sadly, "Darn it! I can't believe I lost!" She complained.

Jason and Julie walked over to her, "It's ok, Kira." Julie told her, "Turbo Duels are a lot trickier than regular duels, so it's only natural to not be very good at it your first time."

Jason nodded, "And besides, you did a great job."

Ramsey smiled, "He's right. You've got a ton of potential."

"I second that." Came a new voice from just outside the track. All the kids turned to see Yusei standing there with a proud grin on his face.

Ramsey's face lit up as he rushed to the champ, "Mr. Fudo! I'm a huge fan! Can I please have your autograph?" He asked as he held up his Duel Board.

Yusei chuckled, "Sure, but in a minute. First, I wanna talk with my kids for a sec." He then looked to the twins, "Follow me, I got something to show ya." The twins followed suit, wondering what their father had planned.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! Sorry again for taking so long. Too much crap going on IRL, that it makes keeping this updated regularly very difficult. You guys are totally awesome for being so patient with me as I try my best and I will make it up to you somehow. Until then, please Review!)


End file.
